The Tales of Spyro: Light over Dark
by Twilight Okami
Summary: A month after DotD. A great evil has risen from the dead, and the future and present will be twisted to save the realms. Spyro, along with old and new friends must stop the new evil from threatening the very existence of life. Discounted!
1. Prologue

THE TALES OF SPYRO: DARK OVER LIGHT

Prologue

_Every twelve years, a purple dragon is born, to dedicate the faith of the world. One day, a purple dragon, Spyro was born, to dedicate the faith of the world. He and his foster-brother, Sparx traveled through the realms to stop the Dark Lord from his evil deeds._

_Three years later, he and Cynder, the former servant of Malefor, the Dark Lord, were free from isolation, and worked together to beat the evil threat. Darkness corrupted the place like webs, but Spyro's aura of light stopped Malefor, and peace was brought to the world._

_But, not every era of peace lasts…_

Month after 'The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon'

A figure in a black cloak, with neon symbols was walking through the Burnt Wastelands that shrieked, when the flares shot, warning him to leave. He had a wooden staff that banged on the earth as he began moving.

Neon green scale hands gripped the wooden staff, and his amber eyes were glaring upwards. An ash color gate was in front of him, with two gargoyles statues at each side, looming over him.

He stopped, and looked up at the huge gate, with no emotion. His personality was indifferent. Onyx color claws touched the gate, soothing it, making it screech like someone running their nails over a black board.

Muttering came from his mouth, then the top of his staff glow, and shot two green lights, parallel, at the two gargoyles statues. Red light came from their eyes, and vanished in a second.

The earth trembled, as the gate began to open like a door, with some pieces of dust falling. Once the gate ceased to a halt, he entered the place. Once on the other side, the gate automatically closed, which didn't surprise the cloak figure.

Around him, was earth, white as bones. The hollow ground was black as midnight, with only the plum purple fire's light showing the area on the black torches. In front of the cloak figure was a huge skeleton of a dragon that lay on an angle, as if he was jabbed in the chest. The figure grinned, showing black canine-teeth, and started to approach the skeleton.

Suddenly, the figure pounded his staff on the only cement floor between the black torches. After that, he was muttering a chant, and the purple fires from the torches danced around him.

The air was moving the bone-white dirt around the skeleton, and then the holes in the eyes glow crimson red. Bone was starting to be covered in black midnight scales, and then silver claws were filling in the cracks. Red wing membrane was forming like corrupting vines, then six silver horns, three one each side of the face was coming in like ice.

After a final gust of tornado sand, crimson eyes came, and then the dragon stood up with a huge fear cry. The bone-white dirt collapsed back to the ground, and the purple fires return back to the two torches. Crimson eyes loom over the cloak figure, which pierced his soul. He bowed to the dragon.

"Welcome back, oh great Eviliose" The cloak figure replied in a hissing tone.

Eviliose lowered his head and eyed the cloak figure.

"So, you are the one, who interrupted my grave, and brought me back" Eviliose stated, with an echoing tone.

"Yes, it was I. And such a great sight to see the first ever Shadow Dragon, the first true evil, Eviliose" The figure replied humbly.

Eviliose growled in his throat in reply and stared at the figure.

"How is that you have brought me back?" Eviliose demanded.

"Necromancy" The figure hissed proudly.

"Necromancy?" Eviliose asked.

The figure sooth his staff. "The ability to bring back the dead" He explained.

Eviliose growled in his throat again. "I have never heard of this Necromancy" He stated, some how curious.

The figure was cautious around Eviliose. Eviliose was dead for millennia's, and he was described as callous, pure evil, strong, feared and deadly. The Necromancer has been studying Shadow Dragons ever since.

They are pure evil, and their purpose is to destroy. Some young Shadow Dragons are made by birth, others by pure shadows.

Males are bigger, and have red under bellies, red wind membrane, crimson eyes, spines on the shoulders, spines also went down to their tails, and a longer scythe tail at the end.

Females were smaller, with hot pink under bellies, aqua eyes, hot pink membrane, their black scaled were lighter, their head-horns were more outwards, and their snouts were smaller. The other thing in common with a Shadow Dragon is that they have a symbol on their four heads.

"Who are you?" Eviliose hissed, his echoing voice never getting old.

The Necromancer turn to him, and smiled. "My name is Necron" He paused and took of his hood.

Eviliose was stunted by what this creature was. He had a face of a dragon, with amber eyes, black teeth, and winged ears with black lining. Eviliose became suspicious.

For many years, and for one of the first dragons, he has never seen a creature like Necron before or heard of 'Necromancy'. He show his silver teeth.

"What are you?" He asked, but his tone had an edge.

"I am a Dragonoc" Necron explained with a smirk.

Eviliose blinked, and closed his mouth in a frown, with his black scale eyes narrowing.

"Dragonoc? What is a Dragonoc!?" Eviliose demanded.

Necron chuckled deeply "I am from the future, so it is no surprise you don't know who I am" Necron stated and scratched his check.

Eviliose gave a small gasp in shock and widen his eyes slightly. "Future!?" He asked, nearly in a skeptical manor.

"200 hundred years in the future to be right" Necron added.

Eviliose gritted his teeth and lowered his neck slightly.

"What is you purpose to come from the future?" Eviliose demanded softly, but harshly.

"To serve you, Lord Eviliose" Necron bow.

Eviliose snorted. "I don't need your help" His voice echoed as always.

"But you do, for you lost against the Dragon War" Necron paused, for Eviliose swiped at him, which he ducked, and the claws broke one black torch.

"I underestimated them!" Eviliose yelled madly.

"And I don't blame you" Necron stated.

Eviliose snorted again, and put his chest high. "So, you are willing to serve me?" He asked humbly.

"Yes, I am yours" Necron bowed.

Eviliose grinned at the thought and almost laughed until Necron talked.

"So you are to kill the Purple Dragon and traitorous Shadow Dragon who killed your adopted son, Malefor?" Necron asked.

Eviliose managed to snort at the 'traitorous Shadow Dragon' part, and glared at Necron.

"Yes, but we need to bring back my son from his crystal prison" Eviliose stated.

Necron blinked at this. "So it's possible?" He asked.

"Of course it is," Eviliose shoved Necron aside to reach the gate and turned to him. "I am Eviliose, the great evil dragon to ever live!" He stated then laughed once he got through the gate followed by Necron.

* * *

Somewhere in a cold, dark room, with only the blue light from the huge hourglass glowing, a dark grey dragon was working on some books on the shelves.

He had grey eyes, scrolls on his side, a blue quartz necklace, grey horns, huge wings and some mane. This was Spyro's fire mentor, Ignitues. Ignitues had sacrificed his life for Spyro, but he knew that he would reach the end of his days.

He was now the new Chronicler, and was to be, until a new worthy dragon would come. A sigh escaped his lips. He misses Spyro and Cynder, and he dearly wished to see them again.

"Ah, the young dragon has brought peace to this world" Ignitues said in his elderly voice, with a small smile.

Suddenly, his necklace glow an azure color and he looked down.

"Huh?" He managed to mutter.

The glow pointed to a book on a shelf that Ignitues has read once. Curious, Ignitues focused his mind to bring the book to him. The book glided through the air and went to him, still floating.

"What is the meaning of this?" He wondered and eyed the brown old book.

His palm went to the edge of the page, and turned to a page where the necklace pointed. His eyes started darting and began reading it curiously.

_Once an old evil is gone, it shall return as a form of revenge._

_Dark will loom over light, and light will try to fight back._

_Time will be twisted as future and present come alive._

_The great evil, Eviliose has returned to the world, wanting revenge._

_Heroes will rise, and life will fall._

_Light must fine its way through the dark, and corrupt it._

_The purple dragon will have to keep the balance._

Ignitues gasped at the words once he finished, and closed the book. His eyes were closed for a moment. They opened, and he gave a small frown.

"The great evil, Eviliose has returned to the world, wanting revenge" He repeated that phrase.

Ignitues had a moment of deep silence and closed his eyes again, and opened them later.

"I must warn Spyro!" He called determinately and turned to the door.

His eyes closed, then his necklace glow again. Then, a glow came at the ground.

"Cyrix, come forth!" Ignitues called and lifted his head.

Suddenly, a dragon came in a flash of azure light, and looked around. He had teal scales, a silver under belly, two silver horns that over lapped, silver eyes, silver wing membrane, silver horns on his cheeks, silver thrill falling from his head to his shoulders, a quartz necklace and a silver blade at the end of his tail. He looked at Ignitues, waiting for orders. Ignitues sighed in relief and smiled.

"I'm glad you got my call, Cyrix" Ignitues smiled.

"I'm always to serve you, Lord Chronicler" Cyrix bow.

Ignitues chuckled. "Please, you don't need to be formal" Ignitues gestured with a smile.

Cyrix smiled back shyly. He may look like a young dragon, the same age as Spyro, but he is older then everyone thinks. Millennia's ago, he was lost in the forest, because his family was killed. A Chronicler took him in, and raised him. Ever since then, Cyrix wanted to give something in return. And that was to serve the Chronicler.

"I need you to go and meet up with Spyro and Cynder, and warn about the evil" Ignitues explained it.

"I sensed it too," Cyrix nodded. "But what use am I to legendary Purple Dragon and the Shadow Dragon?" Cyrix asked.

Truth was that Cyrix has never seen the light of day for millennia's ago, and he wasn't sure if he should return.

"Cyrix, I know you, you haven't been to the surface for millennia's, right?" Ignitues asked.

Cyrix gave a frown and nodded slowly. Ignitues chuckled slightly, but grew serious.

"You must Cyrix, or the great Eviliose will kill everything" Ignitues stated.

"Eviliose?" Cyrix whispered in shock with widen eyes.

"The great evil himself, and the future and present will twist" Ignitues explained.

"What does it mean? The future and present will mix?" Cyrix asked curiously.

Ignitues sighed softly, and Cyrix could tell in his eyes that he didn't know.

"I don't know Cyrix, but you must help Spyro and Cynder" Ignitues admitted and looked down at the ground.

Cyrix blinked and took a few steps forward to Ignitues. "Are you alright Chronicler?" Cyrix asked worriedly.

Ignitues nodded. "I just, miss Spyro and Cynder" Ignitues admitted.

"Oh," Cyrix realized. "Well, I let them know that you are alive if I meet up with them" Cyrix declared.

Ignitues smiled, and tried to hide the tears that tried to come from his face.

"Thank you Cyrix" Ignitues replied with a bow of his head.

Cyrix stepped back to where he was, and smiled. "My pleasure, Chronicler" Cyrix finished.

With one last glance at Cyrix, Ignitues closed his eyes, and then an azure light covered Cyrix's body. After that, Cyrix vanished, and was heading to the surface. Ignitues opened his eyes slowly.

"Let's just hope that everything will turn out good" Ignitues muttered and turned to the hour glass.

Little did Ignitues know that there was another phrase in the book.

_Future and Present will come together to stop the great evil…_

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that was first chapter to The Tales of Spyro: Light over Dark. I don't own Spyro, only Eviliose, Necron, Cyrix and other OC's on the way.

Cyrix is new. I been thinking 'how does the Chronicler read all the chronicles if there are on hundred books?' so that's how Cyrix is in. PM or review if you want your OC in the story! Review please, for I need to know if it's good!


	2. Chapter 1: From the Future

Chapter 1: From the Future

"So, she is your daughter?" Necron asked as he followed Eviliose through the brunt lands.

Eviliose grumbled before answering. "Yes, she was" Eviliose stated being indifferent and echoing.

"What happened?" Necron asked loudly, as flares from the area blew high.

Once the two reptiles reached the crystal cube, Eviliose looked at his reflection then at Necron.

"Many years ago, forty years to be approximate, I had a daughter, which was the one killed Malefor, known as Cynder," Eviliose began. "She was weak, and usless to me," He paused and turned to the cube.

Necron was getting impatient when Eviliose kept pausing, but stay calm. The purple crystal cube reflected perfectly on him and Eviliose; you can see any emotion.

"Once I went outside my cave, I found a purple egg," Eviliose suddenly began. "I took it in, and it hatched, to revile a purple dragon, who I dubbed Malefor," He lowered his head slightly. "I had never seen a dragon like him ever in my life" Eviliose said and lifted his head to the crystal cube.

"Wait a minute," Necron interrupted. "I thought you died millennia's ago" Necron stated confused.

A smile appeared on Eviliose's face on the reflection, and he gave a deep, echoing chuckle.

"That's what everyone thought," He stated. "A year later, Malefor grew strong, and Cynder couldn't even touch him," Eviliose began again. "I threw her of the cliff and abandon her" Eviliose stated.

"That explains it" Necron whispered.

"But, when Malefor was defeated by those dreadful young elders, I fetched my servant to get Cynder" Eviliose said.

"Servant?" Necron muttered.

Eviliose turned to him, being callous and indifferent as always. His crimson eyes show no emotion, only the taste of blood.

"Soul, a Shadow Dragon I took in" Eviliose explained.

"Soul, so he is Cynder's foster brother?" Necron asked.

"And a unique Shadow Dragon," Eviliose changed topic and turned away. "He wasn't born from shadows" He said.

"Hmm?" Necron grew confused.

"He was made from hate, anger, revenge thoughts of dragons" Eviliose explained as he put a claw at the cube. "He caught Cynder, then took her to my lair," He began and soothed the crystal cube. "Then I turned her into a monster" He said.

"A monster…" Necron muttered.

"She was stronger then," Eviliose stated. "Then, I made negotiations with the Apes and their leader, Gaul, to serve Cynder and free Malefor, and they agreed" He explained softly.

"Then what happened?" Necron pleaded more as he slightly approaches Eviliose.

Eviliose gave a glaring glance at Necron then back at his reflection.

"You are a curious one Necron" Eviliose frowned.

"I just need to please and serve my master" Necron explained.

"Hmmm," Eviliose hummed. "They were off to find Malefor, my foster son," He smiled. "He thinks I'm his real father" Eviliose stated.

"Ah, how clever of you, Lord Eviliose" Necron bowed then narrowed his eyes. "Is Malefor the first ever Purple Dragon?" He asked curiously and seriously.

Necron could have sworn he heard a snort come from Eviliose, who lowered his head.

"No," He echoed. "Shrikuman was the first" Eviliose growled slightly.

"You seem to displease him" Necron pointed out.

"He killed me" Eviliose added.

"Oh, and the mother?" Necron said.

"Numee, a Light Dragon," He paused and looked up at his reflection as always. "I killed her and her husband before he killed me" Eviliose explained.

"So…. Numee and Shrikuman are…??" Necron softly muttered.

Eviliose nodded. "Yes, they are the parents of Spyro and Malefor, which makes the two brothers" Eviliose finished.

Necron grew more confused at this and lowered his staff.

"But, what ever happened to the egg of Spyro?" Necron asked.

"Enough questions" Eviliose quickly said.

"I have the rights to know" Necron added.

"Why should I tell you? I can easily kill you" Eviliose threaten, not taking his eyes of the purple crystal cube.

"I have brought you back to life" Necron protested.

Eviliose knew that Necron was right. If it weren't for him, he would have been dead. He gave and echoing sigh, for all his voice was echoes.

"A Fire Elder managed to take the egg before I could have" Eviliose finished.

"Hmmm, you could have said before" Necron sassed.

Eviliose glared at him, and Necron shut his mouth. Necron admits, he has no chance against the great evil, Eviliose, so he best to watch his mouth.

"Stay back" Eviliose commanded.

Necron did so, and took some steps back. Suddenly, Eviliose closed his eyes, and was lifted from the ground into the air. A black aura covered his whole body, making nearly everything dark in the room.

His crimson eyes suddenly opened, then pushed his wings forward, and then a huge black aura beam shot at the cube crystal, piercing it in two. Everything was like in slow motion, as he was back to the ground, a black aura covering his body.

Necron was stunned and smiled at his power. A purple ball of light shown, which made Necron cover his eyes, but not of Eviliose who smirked at the sight.

"Son…" He muttered.

A huge violet dragon flew to Eviliose. He had red crimson horns, red claws, yellow eyes, spikes from his back to tail also on his shoulders; a dark yellow under belly, and huge wings, almost bigger then Eviliose.

Eviliose has seen Shrikuman, who was a light purple color, but since Malefor was training from a Shadow Dragon, his color became dark and sad. Malefor looked around his surrounding.

"I am finally free from my prison! Mhahahaha!!" Malefor laughed in his echoing voice.

"All thanks to me" Eviliose replied.

Malefor looked up, and his eyes widen in shock. A gasp escaped his mouth as he saw his father, looming over him like the shadows he was. Malefor bow his head and looked up.

"Father?" He asked still in shock.

Eviliose gave a small smile. "It has been forty years, son" He stated.

"H-how are you alive!?" Malefor demanded.

"All thanks to him," He turned his head away. "Necron, come here" He commanded.

Necron came and bow to Malefor, who looked at him in shock.

"What creature ar-" Malefor began but got interrupted.

"A Dragonoc, I'm from 200 years in the future" Necron explained.

"Future…?" Malefor whispered skeptically.

"It is shocking, but we best to get ready for our revenge" Eviliose declared between the two.

Malefor grinned at the thought, and looked up in pride. "My revenge on Spyro and Cynder will be the best thing I asked for!" Malefor said determinedly.

Eviliose smiled at Malefor and then glared at him. "Kill the Purple Dragon if you want," He paused and looked up with his emotionless face. "I will kill my daughter, Cynder" Eviliose stated.

"Of course, Lord Eviliose" Necron nodded.

Eviliose nodded at him comment and looked up in pride and revenge, then lowered like a graffiti. "Before we get going, I would like to summon a young friend of mine" Eviliose stated.

"Who?" Malefor asked in his echoing voice that he got from Eviliose.

Eviliose didn't say anything, but shot a shadow ball, that slow down and hovered above the ground, and glittered. After a few seconds it grew, then in a black like vanished, with a new figure standing in the way.

It was a Shadow Dragon, but not like Necron has read or seen. He was a young dragon, same age as Spyro, with black scales, a sapphire blue under belly, sapphire eyes, six sapphire horns three on each side, a sapphire scythe end tail, sapphire wing membranes, and a symbol on his head like all Shadow Dragons. Eviliose gave a small smile, but his eyes showed no emotion.

"Soul, it's been a long time" Eviliose stated.

"Soul?" Malefor asked, but not as a question, but a complement.

Soul looked at Eviliose and bow with a smirk on his face.

"Lord Eviliose and Malefor, it indeed has been a long time" He said and let go of his smile.

Eviliose was about to answer, but Malefor stepped between him and glared at Soul, with his throat growling.

"Why haven't I seen you, or helped me in my conquest!?" Malefor demanded.

Eviliose glared down and shot his Fear Breath, which screeched at Malefor and froze him. Necron, usually emotionless had his eyes widen in huge shock.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

Eviliose didn't turn to Necron, only looking at Malefor. "I am also different from the other Shadow Dragons," He paused. "I can use four breaths" He finished.

"Impossible! Only a Purple Dragon can use four breaths!" Necron added.

"He is the first ever Shadow Dragon" Soul stated, with an annoying voice.

Eviliose turned to Soul, and got serious. "Soul, are you to serve me as you always did?" Eviliose asked.

Soul bowed and grew indifferent. "Of course; I'm all yours" Soul stated.

"Good," Eviliose said. "Necron will explain who he is" Eviliose finished.

"Him?" Soul asked as he turned his attention to Necron.

"I'm from 200 years in the future" Necron bowed.

"…Whoa…" Soul whispered in shock.

Necron grinned; one dragon who wasn't skeptical as Eviliose and Malefor.

"Now then, let us begin our revenge," Eviliose declared. "Soul, I want you to go to Warfang, kill the Elders" Eviliose stated as he turned to Soul.

"Yes, Lord Eviliose" Soul bowed and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"While you two come with me," Eviliose said and turned to the entrance. "I want you two to summon my army" He finished and began walking.

"Yes Eviliose" Necron and Malefor nodded and followed him.

* * *

200 hundred years in the future, a Dragonoc was meditating peacefully, with orbs floating, as if she were physic. She had pale blue scales, light brown horns that went outwards, a light turquoise yukata (A robe), and silver claws. She had thrills that fell back like hair, which marked she was female. She was in a house that had grey brick walls, a table, a high window, and a gate with blue linings.

She hummed slightly, until the gate opened, breaking her concentration, which made the orbs fall, breaking the concrete floor. She groaned and opened her eyes, to see a same color Dragonoc, but she was taller and darker with a white robe. The figure gave a small smile.

"Sorry to interrupt your meditating, Aseeka" The Dragonoc said.

Aseeka, got up, and crossed her arms. "Come on mum, what is your purpose to barge in" Aseeka demanded.

Her mum turn to her and frowned. She sighed. "Necron has returned to the past, 200 years ago" She stated.

"What!? Necron?" Aseeka asked in shock.

Aseeka's mum nodded, and got out a scroll, then began reading it. She then put it away.

"Necron has traveled back in time and brought back the great evil, Eviliose" She stated.

"What!?" Aseeka asked in disbelief. "Th-then, what are we to do?" She shuttered.

Aseeka's mum extended her arms out, and sighed sadly. "I'm sending you back in time" She stated.

"Back in time…?" Aseeka asked in shock. "Where the ancient dragons are?"

"Yes" Aseeka's mum nodded.

Aseeka was in shock. Ever since she was young, she loved the tales of dragons, and wanted to meet one. It was her dream… And now, that dream was about to come true…

Her mother began muttering a chant, and then Aseeka was hovering above the air. She shrieked at this motion, and stared down at her mom, who smiled with a tear in her eye.

"Good bye," She paused when Aseeka vanished. "My child…" Was her last words.

_Find the purple dragon!_ Aseeka's mum voice echoed in Aseeka's mind.

* * *

Aseeka was screaming when she was falling, and then tumbled down a hill, rolling like a hamster. She groaned as she was rolling, until she hit a rock.

"Ow!" She screamed then got up. "I hate when mum teleports me at bad places!" She winced.

Aseeka then gasped at her surroundings, and looked around in shock. She was in an open grass plain, with a river flowing through. Mountains loomed over her, like a valley.

"This must be Avalar, 200 years ago!" She realized.

She can't believe it. She has traveled back in time! But that wasn't important right now. What was important now was to find the Purple Dragon and stop Necron form his plot!

"I wonder where Warfang is" She laughed nervously.

Suddenly, she heard foot steps coming high from the hill; she could feel it and hear it from the grass. Aseeka quickly stunt roll, and went behind a rock, and peered to see who it might be.

Teal feet were starting to show from the hill, then a snout and then a head. A gasp came from her mouth at what she saw. A dragon, a teal one…

For the first time in her life, she has seen a dragon! She would jump in joy but she was on a mission.

* * *

Cyrix was in Avalar on the hill, and looked around his surrounding. This was the first time he seen the light of day since millennia's ago. He closed his eyes, before giving a small glance at the sun that blinded his eyes. He gasped at the sun, and looked away. He gave a small smile.

"Wow, it's been millennia's since I seen the light of day!" He shrieked.

He suddenly grew serious as his eyes lowered, and his face into a frown. That was Cyrix. He can be happy, but can suddenly grow serious. Cyrix doesn't know where Warfang is, so he closed his eyes.

"My necklace," He paused. "Where is Warfang?" He muttered, then the necklace glowed azure.

A vision in Cyrix's head popped up, and swayed like the waves in the oceans. Cyrix's element was one that no other dragon had: Physic. With it, he can see what might happen, he can sense presences from far away, he can lift objects with his mind and see visions. He opened his eyes, and narrowed his eyes.

"That is where the Purple Dragon, Spyro is!" Cyrix relized.

"Purple Dragon!" Aseeka called then ducked.

Cyrix hummed and looked around the area to find where the voice was. His eyes were almost blind, for he hasn't seen the light of day, but yet he can sense the presence.

Slowly, and cautiously, he walked down the hill, and looked around. Aseeka muttered a small curse. Cyrix looked at the rock Aseeka was behind, and then glared at it. Suddenly, the rock floated in the air and was thrown away like a Frisbee. Aseeka was shivering, then she looked at Cyrix frighten. Cyrix gritted his teeth.

"Who are you!?" Cyrix demanded, and then lifted Aseeka up in the air.

"Ahhhhh!!" Aseeka called as she floated in the air.

"I said, who are you?" Cyrix demanded.

Aseeka tried to extend her hand to shoot a Fire Ball, but his Physic powers were far stronger.

"I'm Aseeka, and I'm from the future!" She replied quickly.

"What?" Cyrix muttered in shock.

He then dropped her hard, and she gave a gasp, but landed on her feet, then she went into a kung-fu pose. She shot a burst of fire from her hands that hurtled at Cyrix but he just used his Physic powers to stop it in mid air. He then fired it back, but Aseeka back flipped.

"Take this!" She scream, and pounded her fist in the earth.

A trail of ice was coming at Cyrix like vines. Cyrix reacted in a second and soar in the air like an eagle, and used his wings to reflect the sun down at Aseeka. She screeched and looked away, and then Cyrix dived down like a swimmer.

Aseeka's reflexes paid of, as she shot a beam of electricity at Cyrix. Cyrix gasped, but twisted his body, to just doge the electric beam that grazed his wing. He dropped to the ground, and turned to Aseeka.

"What are you saying? That you're from th-" Cyrix paused in shock at what Ignitues had said.

Aseeka caught him of guard, and shot vines from the earth that traveled at Cyrix. Cyrix's thought cut off and he rolled out.

"Wait! I don't want to fight you!" Cyrix pleaded.

"As if!" Aseeka called, and shot fire balls at Cyrix.

Cyrix just used his power to break the balls, and then used it to lift a huge rock. It levitated off the ground above Aseeka, which cast a shadow over her.

"Huh?" Aseeka said and looked up.

Cyrix lowered his head, and then the boulder fell on top of Aseeka, who was now stuck. She grunted as she tried to move out like a helpless bunny. Cyrix padded over to her and glared down at her.

"What is your purpose here?" He demanded.

"Why should I tell you?" Aseeka mocked.

"Because you are sent here to free Eviliose, right?" Cyrix asked, keeping a glare.

"What!?" Aseeka shot up. "No, that was Necron is trying to do!" Aseeka said.

"Who is this Necron?" Cyrix demanded.

She grunted. "He is a Necromancer, one who can bring back the dead, and I think he brought the great evil back…" Aseeka explained calmly.

Cyrix widen his eyes slightly, and then lifted his head up. The boulder levitated off the ground and then he flinched his head right, which threw the boulder away into the river. Huge splashed came high, and rippled were seen. Aseeka lifted herself up, and Cyrix helped her and smiled.

"My name is Cyrix!" He greeted happily.

Aseeka blinked in shock. "You're suddenly happy" She stated.

Cyrix sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "That's what I am. I can be happy, easy going, then I can be really serious" Cyrix explained.

"I haven't notice" Aseeka replied sarcastically.

"So, what's your name, and what are you?" Cyrix asked.

"Aseeka and I'm a Dragonoc, sent to meet the Purple Dragon" Aseeka explained.

"Really? Well what a coincident, I'm after to help the Purple Dragon too!" Cyrix replied happily.

"What, you too?" Aseeka asked in shock.

He nodded. "Yup, and I know where he is"

"You do!?" Aseeka replied.

"Sure, so let's go and meet the Purple Dragon!" Cyrix declared and began moving, swaying as he did.

"I don't know if I should…" Aseeka muttered.

Cyrix glared at her, when he stopped. "If you want to help him stop this Necron, then come with me" Cyrix demanded and began moving.

Aseeka blinked. '_Another change of attitude like he said_' she thought. She sighed, but descided to follow him.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, Spyro and Cynder should appear in the next chapter! XD! Soul belongs to me and so does Aseeka, Numee, Shrikuman the new characters that got brought in! PM or review if want OC in! Some may appear in the next chapter! :)!


	3. Chapter 2: New Dragons, New Story

Chapter 2: New Dragons, New Story

Amber, a dark red dragon with amber eyes, an underbelly with a flame symbol, the colors, red, yellow orange was walking through the streets of Warfang. His tail with a fire shape edge swayed side to side as he happily walked through the streets. Plates that went from his head to his middle back between his wings, which had light red membranes. He had brown that went back, and then lit up like a tick.

Amber was trying to get out of the city to his secret place in Avalar, where he could be in serenity. He never liked being around others, for he is shy.

Amber's parents were off on a trip, so he took care of himself, being independent. A sigh escaped his snout; he was never going to have fun with his family. Some of the moles and dragons in Warfang call him Ignitues, for he looks alike, but he isn't related. He chuckled at the thought.

"Wait up Amber!" A female voice called out.

Amber stopped and turned to the voice. A hot pink dragon with a light pink underbelly, light pink eyes, light pink wing membranes. This dragon had light pink goat horns, and she had light pink plates that went from her head to her neck.

"Oh, hello Amy…" Amber greeted shyly.

"I couldn't help but say hi to you Amber" Amy smiled back.

Amber chuckled slightly. "I'm always happy to see you, Amy" Amber smiled too shyly.

"Hey!" Two male voices called.

Amber and Amy turned around to see two dragons trotting to reach them, with smiles on their faces.

One dragon was brown with green horns that went straight up like a ram, light brown underbelly, leaf green eyes, green membranes, green claws and plates that went from his head to his neck.

The other one who was few centimeters behind was golden-yellow, light yellow underbelly, orange eyes, two yellow horns that made lightning shapes, lightning shape plates that went from his head to his mid back between his wings, light yellow membranes, and a lightning edge at the end of his tail.

They stopped in front in Amber and Amy and smiled happily. Amber gave a sly smile.

"Hey Kovu, Laurence, how you been?" Amber asked politely.

Kovu, the brown dragon grinned. "Great! We had been learning how to use our breath moves!" Kovu replied happily.

Laurence, the golden-yellow dragon nodded in reply. "Yes, and we mastered them!" He smiled in triumph.

"Same here!" Amy replied happily.

"Oh" Amber said softly.

"We'll show you!" Kovu declared.

Kovu started off. He put his chest up, and gulped. After that, he shot pebbles at a small crate next to a lime stone tower, which snapped into many pieces like a twig. Laurence stepped up next, and shot a lightning breath at a poll, which shot electric bolts through like a snake slithering fast.

"My turn!" Amy stated cheerfully.

Amber saw a stone one the white pavement, then shot a fire breath, which made the grey rock even greyer. Amy, Kovu and Laurence laughed happily, while Amber remain quiet with a smile.

"That was… Amazing…" He muttered sadly.

The three dragons turned to Amber, and Kovu approached which made Amber lit his head in shock.

"Hey Amber, why don't you show your breath!" Kovu asked.

"Um, ah" Amber simply replied.

"Come on Amber!" Laurence pleaded.

Amber looked down on the white pavement, not knowing what to do if cut in pier pressure.

"Just try Amber" Amy added.

Amber took a huge breath. "I can't use my breath!" Amber replied quickly.

"What?" Amy, Kovu and Laurence asked in shock.

Amber was disappointed himself. He and his friends were one year younger then the two great Spyro and Cynder, and he was the only one who couldn't use his breath. He looked down at the ground in shame.

"Amber, we're sorry" Amy whispered sadly, trying to make Amber feel better.

Amber still looked at the ground in shame and sadness.

"Fancy that, the only dragon who can't use his breath" A cocky voice stated.

The four dragon's heads lit and they looked around, until they saw a figure on top a white house. They could make out every detail. He was light grey, silver underbelly, silver eyes, silver horns that went down then up and moved 90C apart, silver membranes and silver plates that went down to his tail that had a sharp edge at the end.

A deep chuckle came from his mouth. "And they call you Ignitues," He paused as he glided down a meter apart from Amber and his friends. "But you're a pathetic excuse" He stated.

Amber shivered, and Kovu stepped in. "Hey, that's not very nice to tease my friend!" Kovu replied.

"And you dare try to challenge me?" He asked, and when Kovu lowered his eyes he laughed. "I'm older, and stronger then you babies" He said.

"No we're not!" Kovu protested and moved his head.

"Oh, but you are" The light grey dragon replied and lowered his head, and made eye contact with Kovu.

Amy stepped in between Kovu and the light grey dragon. "Who are you?" She asked, trying to sound polite as possible, but she was irritated by him.

The light grey dragon smiled humbly. "The names Blane" Blane introduced.

"I'm Amy, and this is Kovu," She pointed to Kovu. "Laurence," Laurence glared at Blane. "And Amber" Amber trembling.

"Oh, so that's the name of the weak dragon," Blane realized and walked up to Amber. "You sure are a pathetic excuse for a dragon" Blane stated harshly.

"I-I am not" Amber protested.

"Sure?" Blane sassed as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am, I'm not dumb!" Amber shouted, and raised his eyes in surprise courage.

Blane was taken slightly back, and then smiled. "You want to challenge me, what was it? Salamander?" Blane mocked and laughed.

Amber gritted his teeth. "It's Amber, and I approve" Amber replied madly.

"Amber…" Amy muttered.

Blane smirked at Amber agreeing to his request. He moved back, and ducked like a growling dog. Amber blinked.

"Let's dance then" Blane glared and charged.

"Ah!" Amber reacted and dodged.

Blane twisted his feet to the side, and bucked at Amber, which pushed him back. He grunted, and then charged with his horns. Blane frowned, then lifted his chest, and then shot a huge blue fire ball at Amber. Amber's eyes widen, as he got hit, which he winced and rolled at the pavement with steam coming from scales.

"Amber!" Kovu, Amy, Laurence called.

Amber shook his head and got up, panting from the fire.

"You're a rare Blue Fire Dragon!?" Laurence asked in shock.

Blane looked up with his chest high, and grinned, but not at Laurence, but at Amber.

"Yes I am," He paused, and then used his claws to scratch the pavement. "And I'm not finished yet!" He shouted and charged at Amber.

Everything to Amber seem like losing a part of skin and losing his life when he was staring directly at Blane's eyes. Amber wobbled slightly, and charged…

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You work for the Chronicler and you are sent to get Spyro and Cynder?" Aseeka asked as she was walking with Cyrix.

Cyrix nodded as he walked. "Yes, and I am to help them defeat this Necron and Eviliose, if he has came back to life" Cyrix explained.

"Do you know anything more about Spyro and Cynder?" Aseeka asked curiously.

Cyrix shrugged his shoulders slightly. "The only thing I know is that Spyro is a Purple Dragon, and he was taught by the Elders and raised by Dragonflies" Cyrix could have continued if Aseeka didn't chuckle.

"Dragonflies?" Aseeka asked in disbelief.

"Yes, hard to believe, eh?" Cyrix chuckled back as he looked at Aseeka.

"And what of Cynder?" Aseeka asked and changed the topic.

"She is a Shadow Dragon, that Malefor, the Dark Lord controlled" Cyrix softly replied and looked in the path ahead.

"A Shadow Dragon!?" Aseeka asked in shock and stopped.

Cyrix stopped too, and turned to the stun Aseeka. "Yes, Cynder is a Shadow Dragon" Cyrix explained.

"But, Shadow Dragons are pure evil, nothing else!" Aseeka protested.

"True, but she was controlled by Malefor…" Cyrix softly added.

"Controlled?" Aseeka asked in shock.

Cyrix nodded in reply, and looked at the path ahead. "Her parents are unknown to me or the Chronicler, but he assumes she was abandon" Cyrix began.

"But… Why?" Aseeka asked in shock.

"No one knows Aseeka, no one knows" Cyrix muttered.

Aseeka simply blinked at the story of Cynder. A Shadow Dragon helped the legendary Purple Dragon? But, why? Why would she?

"Malefor is purple dragon too" Cyrix suddenly said.

"Malefor is a Purple Dragon!? I thought he was a Shadow Dragon!" Aseeka shouted in shock.

"No, he isn't," Cyrix paused. "That's why he possessed Cynder" Cyrix added.

"This is all too much for me" Aseeka chuckled slightly.

"Hmmm" Cyrix nodded, growing serious.

'_I still can't believe it. I met a dragon! A dragon! I always wanted to, and now my dream has come true!_' Aseeka thought pleasantly as she stared at Cyrix.

"You are quite pleased to meet a dragon, Aseeka" Cyrix said, which broke the haze of trance from Aseeka.

"Huh?" She asked.

Cyrix turned to her and his eyes show no emotion, but he gave a smile.

"You, never seen a dragon ever, and it's been your dream" Cyrix added.

"H-how did you know?" Aseeka asked in shock, almost as if you were struck by static electricity.

Cyrix's smile grew lager. "I'm Physic; I can also read your thoughts" Cyrix explained happily, but humbly.

"Oh, yes, you can lift objects and your reflexes are outstanding" Aseeka admired.

"Thanks," Cyrix simply replied and looked away, getting emotional. "I can also see a slight glimpse of the future and see visions" Cyrix added to his description.

Aseeka whistled softly. "…I never heard of a dragon that could do that…" Aseeka mumbled.

"And you never will. For I'm the only Physic dragon," Cyrix paused when he closed his eyes and opened them slowly. "I have been for millennia's" Cyrix softly muttered.

Aseeka's blue eyes eyed him; she almost forgot that he lived so long, for millennia's.

"Yes, I almost forgot, what is like to serve the great Chroniclers?" Aseeka asked.

"Well…" Cyrix began.

"How many millennia have you lived for?" Aseeka added.

"This year, I am 10 000 years old" Cyrix stated.

"10 000!?!" Aseeka yelled in shock.

"…Yes, I been serving…. The Chroniclers ever since…" Cyrix softly replied and looked away at the view.

Aseeka narrowed her eyes sadly. For all those millennia's, Cyrix has been serving the Chroniclers? What would he do in his spare time, even thou, his family was killed…?

Some answers will never be reveled.

Cyrix began walking up, and moved his head, telling Aseeka to come. Aseeka gasped, when her trance was ruined like an arrow that struck the chest. She quickly ran, and then Cyrix came out of her view.

She almost gasped as she saw a huge city down the valley region. The buildings were all white as snow, and it was in a perfect veiled place. This had to be Warfang…

"Whoa, it's amazing!" Aseeka stated.

Cyrix simply nodded, and his eyes narrowed slightly. Aseeka sensed it and turn to Cyrix, and narrowed her eyes too.

"What is bothering you Cyrix?" She asked.

He hummed slightly, and his eyes were closed. After few seconds, he opened them suddenly, and looked ahead.

"An evil from Eviliose is threatening to go and kill the Elders!" Cyrix stated and turned to Aseeka. "We must move" He declared and flew to Warfang.

"Wait for me!" Aseeka ran and grunted. "This running is so stupid!" She moaned.

* * *

Soul had just flown in through the gates of Warfang, and glided like a paper air plane until he touched the pavement, that screeched when his talons touched it. Sapphire eyes eyed the buildings and walls of Warfang, for his mission was to kill the Elders.

"So, this is Warfang…" Soul spat. "This is a disappointment" Soul snorted.

Soul saw some moles walk by, who gave a glance at him, but he glared at them, his sapphire eyes piercing their souls, and they gasped and walked faster, mumbling something. Soul snorted and began moving, with his hips swaying.

"I should be able to sense the emotions of the Elders, so I can find them…" Soul said softly.

He narrowed his eyes, and widen them, and smiled. "I think I have detected them at the hugest building in Warfang" Soul added.

After that, he flapped his sapphire wings, and began flying to reach his destination, and to kill the Elders as his Lord had ordered.

* * *

Soul soon reached a huge building like temple in the center of Warfang. It has white walls covering the building that had red roofs, and it had a tall gate with dragons spiraling each other. Soul blinked once, and narrowed his eyes and grew serious.

"This gate is nothing to me!" Soul muttered.

Soul flapped his wings backwards until he was in the air again, and then shot a sapphire beam at the gate. Sparks of the sapphire beam broke the whole gate, until it broke like a twig.

Soul was the odd one out to all Shadow Dragons. He had two elements: Shadow and Emotion. Emotion is made from all the anger, sadness and hate from other creatures, and the sapphire represent mixed anger, so that's why he has black scales and sapphire scales.

Soul smirked and entered the building, but little did he know a mole on a watch tower saw it all. The mole got out a blow horn and blow it hard, until the sound waved echoed and bounced of the walls.

"Huh?" Soul mumbled and saw a mole.

Suddenly, a whole group of moles came from small buildings that covered the temple building, with spears and surrounded Soul. Soul's sapphire eyes narrowed at the group, and snorted.

"Who is this dragon!?" One mole called.

"Is he a servant to Malefor!?" Another mole called.

"Let's just get him!" One other mole declared.

All the moles put their spears in the air, and gave a warrior cry.

"Charge!!" They yelled and began running to Soul, like a band of thieves.

"Hmph, pathetic…" Soul grumbled.

He got up on two legs, and then he closed his eyes and was lifted up into the air, levitating. Black shadows started to creep up to him like ice, until it covered his body, whole.

All moles tried to hit him, but were caught in the shadow. Soul opened his eyes and thrust his body forward, shooting shadows everywhere. Slow motion show how all the moles were alienated by the shadow and dead. Soul dropped to the ground and looked around, with a shadow aura covering his body like a coat.

Sapphire eyes narrowed, then widen, for thanks to his power, he can sense the emotion of a certain creature.

"…Time to finish the job…" Soul mumbled and smiled. "Dragon Soul!" He yelled.

Suddenly his shadow aura disappeared and then a sapphire dragon appeared, and he was in the dragon, for it was made of fire that moved as if the wind came in. Soul's eyes were closed, then opened, glowing sapphire. He smiled, then leaped like a grasshopper at the building

* * *

Grunting was echoing on the walls, as Amber kept hitting the earth, as if he was stuck as glue. Blane was still trying to attack him, and show him no mercy. Amber panted then saw Blane come to him and grinned.

"Hmph, that was disappointing," Blane snorted and walked away, and stopped. "You're weak, you know Salamander? And they call you Ignitues" Blane finished and began moving.

Amber opened his mouth to protest, until a huge sound send shockwaves and shiver down all five dragons' spines. Blane stopped and turned to find where the shockwave came from. Amber, Amy, Kovu and Laurence turned to find where the sound came from.

"What was that?" Amy asked.

"Hmph, how should I know?" Blane replied as he stepped up.

Suddenly, a sapphire beam came from the distance and shot up in the air, like a reversed lightning bolt.

"A lightning bolt?" Laurence whispered.

An earthquake came and shake all the young dragons, and some of them almost lost balance. Amber knew that something was wrong, along with his friends and Blane.

* * *

Cyrix and Aseeka froze like statues, when a small earthquake rocked the valley. A tree almost broke, and began falling on Cyrix.

"Cyrix!" Aseeka yelled and jumped in the air and shot a bolt of fire from her palms, which burnt the tree.

She landed on the ground softly and snorted in a show-off manner, and then crossed her arms. Cyrix blinked at her.

"You are one powerful creature, Aseeka" Cyrix stated.

"All my kind has this power," Aseeka seriously replied and turn to Warfang. "But even Necron is stronger" She admitted.

"I see," Cyrix nodded and turn to Warfang, to see sapphire lights shoot in the air. "Let's go!" Cyrix declared.

"Yeah!" Aseeka yelled and charged.

* * *

"I'm going to get you Cynder!" A young voice playfully called, and trotted.

"In your dreams Spyro!" Another voice, female replied as she trotted.

Spyro, the legendary Purple Dragon was chasing Cynder, the Shadow Dragon that helped him defeat Malefor. Spyro had light purple scales, yellow horns that went down then up, yellow underbelly, red wing membrane, purple eyes, yellow thrills that were on his head, and a yellow end to his tail.

Cynder, his friends, was midnight black, aqua eyes, hot pink underbelly, hot pink wing membrane, scythe end tail, and six silver horns on her face, three on each side. They played happily, while Sparx, a yellow dragonfly and friend of Spyro watched happily.

"Come on slow poke, can't keep up?" Cynder sassed.

Spyro chuckled. "Not for long!" Spyro laughed as he chased Cynder.

Cynder gave a sly smile at Spyro. Spyro was the first true friend she ever had, and the only one who understand her pain. Empathy that was a new word when she met Spyro three years ago. Three years… And yet, so much has changed. Spyro has changed too, more mature and happy, but she knew he felt guilty of Ignitues' death. He was like a father Spyro never had, and was good to him.

She remembered when she first turned evil…

_Moaning was echoing through the black cave that grabbed your heart and smirked happily. Cynder was behind chains as an Ape pulled at her neck like a disobedient dog. They reached a hollow ground that had torched with green fire that danced. There in the throne sat an Ape, known as Gaul. He narrowed his eyes when the Ape guards shoved Cynder to the ground. He bend forward and rubbed his chin to inspect Cynder. He leaned back and glared._

"_Is she the one?" Gaul asked._

_Two crimson eyes behind him glared at Cynder, but his whole body was a mystery to Cynder. It growled._

"_Yes…" It echoed that send shivers down Cynder's spine._

_Thee crimson eyes closed, and then Cynder squirm when some Ape guards tied chains to her, so she was chained to the ground. Crimson eyes opened again, and Cynder screamed when an aura of shadows covered her body. She squirmed and screamed as she swayed her body, that was staring to be covered in darkness. When the process finished, she was a huge dragon, and indifferent to everyone. She broke the chains and the Apes gasped and moved back as she glared at them. The crimson eyes figure smiled and vanished in sight…_

Cynder had shivers down her spine by thinking about the torture. She looked at Spyro who stopped chasing her, but talking to Sparx and laughing together. Cynder never had parents, for she was on her own, sulking, a mysterious solitude covering her like the shadows, and being independent. Suddenly, a thought came to her.

Who were Spyro's true parents? Were they alive still? Or were they dead?

"Cynder, come over here!" Spyro called, snapping her head.

Cynder flinched and trotted to reach Spyro. She sighed once she reached him.

She loved him so much…

"You seem quite quiet today Cynder; is something bothering you?" Spyro asked.

"No," Cynder lied. "Just thinking"

"Of what?" Sparx asked curiously.

Cynder was about to answer when a bolt of lightning came out of nowhere. Everyone turned to see fire burning and smoke entering the atmosphere at Warfang.

"What's going on?" Cynder asked as she moved next to Spyro.

"I don't know, but we best to go and check" Spyro declared and began flying.

Cynder simply nodded and began flying with Sparx following.

* * *

Malefor was in a chamber following Eviliose and Necron to a pile of dead Devil Dragons as they were called. They thought in a huge war, was what Eviliose had stated. They walked through the black chamber, until they entered a room of dead Devil Dragon bones. Malefor stepped up and looked at Eviliose.

"Are these the Devil Dragons you had told us about, father?" Malefor asked.

"Yes," Eviliose paused. "And I'm going to need a whole army of them" Eviliose stated.

"Heh, heh, I can help you with that" A voice giggle harshly.

Everyone looked up the black walls to see a tall dragon leaning on the edge, smiling at them. This dragon had black scales, purple underbelly, dark horns shaped to kill, a symbol on his head, pupil-less eyes were white as snow, a scythe tail and purple wing membrane. Necron stood emotionless; Malefor stared in shock, while Eviliose just stared.

"What is it you want!?" Malefor demanded his echoing voice booming.

The huge dragon shrugged his shoulders, and stood up, surpassing Malefor's size.

"Take it easy; I live here" The dragon replied.

"If I'm right Lord Eviliose, he's a crossbreed dragon" Necron stated.

Eviliose hummed and nodded. The black dragon stared in shock.

"You're the great evil Eviliose?" He asked in shock.

Eviliose glared. "Yes, and I'll kill you if you interfere with me" Eviliose threaten.

The black dragon bowed to him. "I am to serve the great one," He paused. "I am Zaros, and yes, I'm a crossbreed" Zaros introduced.

"And you say you will help me bring the dead?" Eviliose asked.

Zaros nodded. "Sure, I have had them as servants before" Zaros admitted.

"I bet" Malefor mumbled.

"The step back," Necron stated. "For I'll bring back the dead" Necron explained.

"How can that be done?" Zaros demanded.

"I'm from the future, and I have the magic" Necron replied quickly.

"Future!?" Zaros shouted.

Necron just pounded his staff to the ground, and purple fire began spinning around the skeletons. After that a tornado of sand covered their bodies, giving them their flesh until they rose. Necron walked back and smiled.

Thee Devil Dragons were all crimson with blood-shot eyes and horns made for death. Malefor and Zaros stared in shock with their jaws gape at Necron's magic. Eviliose stepped up and smiled.

"Time to destroy the Dragon Realms!" Eviliose echoed.

Eviliose laughed happily along with Malefor and Zaros, while Necron simply grinned.

'_That Shadow Dragon naive fool doesn't know that I will use his magic to free the Great Destruction!'_ Necron thought happily

* * *

Author's Note: Zaros belongs to _Souls of Fury _and Amber, Amy, Kovu, Laurence and Blane belong to me! Oh, and Amber and Amy are no Flame or Ember! Thanks _Souls of Fury _for reviewing!


	4. Chapter 3: First Battle Together

Chapter 3: First Battle Together

Spyro, Cynder and Sparx were beating their wings hard as they can to reach the walls of Warfang. As the trio flew in, a sapphire beam had almost hit them, making them lose balance. Cynder looked below to see a huge sapphire dragon breaking into the Elder Shrine.

"Spyro, below us!" Cynder called.

Spyro looked down and saw the huge sapphire dragon barge into the door, and narrowed his eyes.

"What was that thing?" Sparx asked as he flew beside Spyro.

"I don't know, but we have to stop it before it kills the elders!" Spyro declared.

The trio flew down to face the sapphire figure that threatens to kill the elders.

Spyro started to grow confused like a buck aware of danger. What was that sapphire figure? What was its purpose? Was it one of Malefor's followers? He didn't know, but he knew he had to finish the job.

* * *

Three elder dragons were talking to each other in a friendly manor.

One was a leaf green dragon with brown horns, brown thrills, a club tail, brown wing membrane, brown underbelly and green eyes.

Another one on the right was a yellow dragon with blue horns, blue underbelly, yellow eyes, a lightning end tail and yellow membrane. They were talking about changes that could take place in Warfang.

A sudden bang came from a huge stone door, which made them snap their heads to the direction. The door was banging hard, then broke into pieces, reveling Soul with his Dragon Soul power. All Elders gasped at this, and Terrador stepped in.

"Who are you, Shadow Dragon!?" Terrador demanded in his warrior voice.

Soul simply smiled, along with the sapphire dragon flames around him.

"Names Soul and I work for the great evil, Eviliose!" Soul explained.

This made Terrador gasp in shock and he opened his mouth to say something, but Volteer spoke up.

"Impossible, he was killed many millennia's ago!" Volteer stated.

"And once someone is dead, they can never come back alive!" Cyril snorted.

Soul shrugged his shoulders. "Thanks to the weird creature from the future, he has brought my master back to life" Soul explained.

"The future!?" All Elders shouted.

Soul nodded slightly, and lifted his paw, rubbing his claws. "And if you think that's bad, Malefor has also came back from his prison" Soul added.

"No…" Terrador muttered.

"And now," Soul paused and lowered his body. "I'm going to kill all of you!" Soul screamed and charged.

Terrador was too slow to react, and a sapphire hand slashed at Terrador across the jaw, and he impacted at a table.

"Terrador!" Volteer called and turned to Soul.

"Your turn!" Soul said.

"Not if I have anything to do about it!" Volteer shouted.

He lifted up like a horse and shot a huge beam of electricity at Soul, who just appeared behind Volteer.

"You're too slow!" Soul chuckled.

Volteer turned in horror, and got struck by the sapphire dragon head, and impacted at the wall, and collapsed. Soul smirked; this was like playing will toys.

"You fiend!" Cyril called from behind Soul. "I'll kill you!" Cyril declared.

As Cyril shot ice shards at Soul, his sapphire dragon that he was in, deflected off the shards and Soul didn't even turn to face him.

"What?" Cyril said in shock. '_He didn't even turn his face to me!_' Cyril thought.

"I thought you knew about Dragon Souls… Cyril…" Soul suddenly said.

Cyril snapped, once the sapphire dragon smashed him at the wall. All the Elders were groaning, and Soul was chuckling.

"You disappoint me…" Soul paused, and got up. "And now I'll-" Soul paused when he heard the glass shatter.

Spyro flew in, and then tackled Soul, who impacted at a table. Spyro glided down to the ground along with Cynder and Sparx. The Elders all watched and smiled.

"Spyro…" Terrador whispered.

"I'm here to save the day" Spyro said.

Soul got up, and Cynder gave a small gasp; for he was a Shadow Dragon. Soul swayed, and then his sapphire dragon shot a beam of sapphire. Spyro and Sparx dodged, but Cynder got shot and impacted to the ground.

"Cynder!" Spyro called and went to her.

Suddenly, Soul charged and his sapphire dragon punched Spyro aside, but Spyro only rolled and grunted as he did. Spyro got up, and saw Soul moving slowly toward Cynder.

"No!" Spyro called and shot a fire breath at Soul, but it didn't harm him!

Soul turned to the shock Spyro, and smirked.

"Stay aside, as I take my step-sister away" Soul threaten.

Cynder raised her eyes in shock. "Step-sister?" She whispered.

Soul was about to slash at Spyro, but he ducked, and rolled, but Soul shot a Shadow Breath at Spyro, that slashed at his leg, and he groan.

"Spyro!" Cynder cried.

Soul's sapphire dragon put a paw on him, and was about to crush him.

"I don't care if he dies, but I will take you step-sister to my Lord's hide out" Soul smirked, and his sapphire dragon lifted a paw.

"No, stop!" Cynder cried again.

Spyro closed his eyes; thinking that he was about to die, but the blow never came. Spyro opened his eyes looking up to see Terrador blocking the move, but blood dripping from his head, as he blocked the move like a ram.

"Terrador!" Spyro said.

Terrador grunted. "Get out of the way Spyro!" He demanded.

Spyro did, and rolled out, and landed all on fours. Soul smiled and looked at Terrador.

Soul sighed. "I would have the great honor of killing you, after all you imprisoned Malefor many years ago" Soul stated.

"What does that mean!?" Terrador demanded.

Soul didn't care about Terrador's question, but instead turned to Cynder, who took a few steps back in fright. Soul gave a frown.

"Cynder, are you betraying me?" Soul asked.

Cynder gave a shaky breath and looked up. "No, for your not my real brother!" She screamed.

Soul nodded, and gave a glance at the struggling Terrador. Soul sighed and hummed and glared at Cynder.

"Your father will be quite disappointed if he saw this" Soul smirked at the end of sentence.

Cynder was pierced badly like a bullet shot at what she heard came from Soul's mouth. Her, father was alive and commanded him to kill his friends!? Everyone's eyes were raised, even Cyril and Volteer, who helplessly watched.

"N-no, no, I won't believe it!" Cynder shuttered.

"But it's true. Your father, Eviliose, is rather mad at you" Soul mocked.

"Eviliose, no…" Terrador shot up in shock.

"It's true old dragon, Cynder is the daughter of Eviliose, and the rightful heir to the great evil" Soul explained as he glared at Terrador.

With one shove, Terrador was thrown, right out the window, falling to his death, and Spyro stared in shock.

"This isn't good buddy" Sparx whispered at the shock Spyro.

Soul turned his attention to Cynder, and frowned. "In fact, you are a huge decrease to all Shadow Dragons" Soul stated with an edge.

"I-I-I can't bb-be his d-daughter" Cynder cried in huge shock.

Soul sighed again, and hummed. "Poor Cynder, and to think you would become a strong Shadow Dragon," He paused. "But you betray your almost extinct kind, so I best to take you to your daddy and let him kill you" Soul mocked.

"N-no" Cynder mumbled.

"Bye" Soul finished and lifted his head.

"CYNDER, NOOOO!!!" Spyro screamed.

As Soul was about to fire his breath, a huge ball of fire hit his face, and he screamed as it burnt him hard on the side. Spyro, Cynder and Sparx looked up to see Amy flying, and panting at the strength she used.

"Great, finally someone is helping us" Sparx stated.

After Amy came in, Kovu, Laurence and Amber flew in and dropped to the ground and ran to Spyro.

"Are you alright?" Amy asked worriedly.

"Yes, thanks to you" Spyro replied.

"It's an honor to meet you Spyro, I'm Kovu, and this is Laurence, Amy and Amber" Kovu introduced with his paw.

"Nice to meet you all" Spyro said.

Cynder then came to Spyro's side, still slightly shock by what Soul had been talking about. Spyro turned to her, and sadness was painted on her cheeks.

"Cynder, are you ok?" Spyro asked.

Cynder turned to Spyro sadly and before she answered, a groan came, and made everyone turned to Soul who got up rubbing his cheek. Suddenly, his sapphire dragon he was in was disappearing slightly, but returned, and he panted.

"Heh, you took me by surprise" Soul whimpered slightly and rubbed his swollen cheek.

"Who's he?" Laurence asked at Spyro.

"Ya, who are you!?" Spyro demanded madly.

"I'm Soul, the Elemental Dragon" Soul introduced.

"E-Elemental Dragon?" Amber asked frighten.

"I'm different from all Shadow Dragons, and I'm here to kill the Elders," Soul paused. "But, since you kids are here, I'll kill you all!" Soul screamed.

Soul was about to charge, until a huge body covered in blue fire charged and hit Soul in the side, which made him impact and break the wood, and was out of the building. The figure was flapping his wings, and Amber sighed; for it was Blane. Blane smiled at the group.

"Oh come on, aren't you to stop that dragon?" Blane asked mockingly.

"Yes" Spyro replied awkwardly.

All the dragons dashed outside, and Blane glided down beside Amber who gasped as he ran beside him. Blane glared at Amber.

"Why are you coming? You can't even use your breath!" Blane stated.

"At least I can use my paws!" Amber protested bravely.

Blane was taken back by Amber's courage "That's nothing compared to that dragon you saw; you must be bluffing around" Blane mocked.

"I don't care what you say!" Amber shouted.

"Guys!" Spyro called. "Let's not argue"

Amber and Blane looked at each other and snorted, and looked away. Spyro just gave a sigh and looked at the dull Cynder. He narrowed his eyes.

'_Your father, Eviliose, is rather mad at you' _that sentence from Soul bugged Spyro a lot…

* * *

Cyrix had just flown through the gates and landed on the white pavement, not looking around his surroundings. Behind him, Aseeka came to him, not even panting. She looked around.

"So this is Warfang…" Aseeka muttered.

"Hmmm" Cyrix hummed and closed his eyes, his necklace glowing.

"What do you see?" Aseeka asked.

Cyrix opened his eyes and narrowed them. "Spyro and Cynder are fighting against a foe name Soul, and other dragons are helping" Cyrix explained.

"Then let's go and help them!" Aseeka declared.

"Of course, brave one" Cyrix nodded and the two began moving…

* * *

"You? A shape-shifter?" Eviliose asked in his strong hall.

The new strong hall for Eviliose and his servants was at the Eternal Mountain, where the well of souls were, but this time there was red skies and the walls were black, with only fire lights glowing. Zaros nodded at Eviliose and smiled.

"I can shape-shift into an Avalar Cheetah" Zaros explained to his new lord.

Eviliose hummed; he has Malefor on the left and Necron on the right side of him.

"Prove it then" Eviliose demanded.

Zaros nodded, and then closed his eyes.

His back started to lift up, until he stand on two legs. After that his back grew straight. Then his scales vanished reviling black fur; his chest had purple, like his underbelly. After that his two legs he was standing became cheetah legs, along with his arms into human. His tail grew short and turn into a cheetah tail. His head grew short, turning into a black cheetah head. Finally, his black fur had purple dots like cheetahs.

Zaros opened his eyes, to be pupils as before. Malefor, Necron and Eviliose were stun by what just happened. Zaros smiled at their shock, and blew a strand of black fur away and smiled.

"Now, this feels relaxing as always" Zaros smirked.

Malefor blinked and lowered his head. "You were right, you can shape-shift" Malefor stated.

"Yes, and I can keep this form as long as I like" Zaros nodded.

Zaros then snapped his fingers and a black cloak came and went over his body. Eviliose stared at this.

"What crossbreed dragon are you?" Eviliose asked.

Zaros gave a grin. "My father was a Shadow Dragon, and my mother was a Purple Dragon" Zaros stated.

Everyone gasped at this, especially Malefor.

"But, how is this possible! I'm the first ever Purple Dragon!" Malefor screamed.

Eviliose grew incredibly tense; he didn't want Malefor to find out that he isn't his true father. Zaros noticed and decided to lie.

"She was your sister" Zaros lied.

"Oh… Guess my father never knew, right?" Malefor mumbled and turned to Eviliose.

"Yes, I never knew" Eviliose admitted.

"Well, since we seen Zaros' shape-shifting sides what now?" Necron asked as he turned to Eviliose.

Eviliose glared at him, then turned back to Zaros, still in his cheetah from, and narrowed his eyes.

"Zaros, I want you to go to Warfang and record how strong Spyro is along with those other dragons" Eviliose demanded.

Zaros bow to Eviliose. "Yes my lord" Zaros stated and ran out.

Malefor turned to Eviliose with a demanding look. "I want to kill Spyro now!" Malefor demanded.

Eviliose glared at Malefor, and then shot a Poison Spat at his fore head, which made Malefor scream. Malefor, being stubborn as he was, charged at Eviliose, who turn into shadows into the ground and went at Malefor's feet and shot up, scratching Malefor. It felt like to Malefor that all his ribs were broken.

Eviliose gave a glare. "I'm in charge, and fight me son, and I'll hurt you so much" Eviliose threaten.

Malefor grumbled as he got up, and gave a glare but narrowed his eyes and bow his head.

"Forgive me father; I just want to kill Spyro badly" Malefor apologized.

"And you will, once Soul catches him" Eviliose explained.

"Ya right, that Purple Dragon is strong" A female voice called.

Everyone turn, and then saw a figure emerge from the shadows on a rock. She was Dragonoc like Necron. She has orange scales, with tentacles falling to her waist like hair; crimson eyes, a black jacket, white jeans and shirt, golden symbols around the eyes and golden claws. She had her hands on her hips and smirked at the two dragons, who stared in shock. Necron, having his hood over his face smiled.

"Miyra, I been expecting you" Necron said happily.

Eviliose and Malefor turned with curious looks at Necron, who just looked at the orange Dragonoc. Miyra smiled, and jumped off a rock and sway her hips as she approached between Eviliose, Malefor and Necron.

"I been looking all over for you, ya know Lord Necron" Miyra sighed and took a strand of tentacles of her shoulder.

"Lord Necron?" Malefor echoed.

Miyra turned to Malefor, approached him, and pulled his horns, which made him grunt, and inspected him. Miyra then put another one of her scaly hands of Malefor's cheek.

"A dragon, whoa, you got good Necron" Miyra smiled.

"Why you!" Malefor shouted, and shot up.

Once Malefor shot up, which Miyra took her hands off; he shot a Fire Ball at her. Miyra smiled jump, and kicked the ball at Malefor's face. Malefor groan when the fire ball hit him, then he saw Miyra run and kick him hard in the jaw like a tree trunk falling on you. Blood dripped from Malefor's lips as he got hit and collapsed at the ground. Miyra patted her hands and put her hands on her hips.

"Never underestimate a girl" Miyra grinned.

"Impressive…" Eviliose muttered.

"We Dragonoc's are related to Dragons, but we have multi elements," Necron explained as she approached Miyra's side, and put an arm around her shoulder. "Miyra is great in material arts"

Eviliose growled but nodded. "I just saw that; you look like you were walking on air" Eviliose stated.

"Yes, and you must be the great evil, Eviliose," Miyra paused and bowed. "I'm honored to meet you" She said.

Eviliose hummed but nodded in her reply. "And you are to work for me, right?" Eviliose asked.

Miyra grinned. "Of course" Miyra said.

Eviliose nodded again. "Good, and now, I shall prepare my army" Eviliose finished and left the place.

Miyra smiled and turned to Necron who was quiet and emotional.

"Is the resurrection complete?" Miyra asked, not aware of Malefor, for he was unconscious.

"No," Necron admitted. "But we will lead Eviliose into the trap" Necron explain.

"It's a huge risk Necron, are you sure it'll work?" Miyra asked and played with her tentacle hair.

"I know, and I do fear him" Necron nodded.

Miyra shifted slightly. "I also heard that Aseeka has also returned to the past" Miyra admitted with a soft sigh at the end.

Necron swore under his breath. "I thought my dear old friend would come," Necron paused and turned to Miyra. "I want you to search for the gate to resurrect the creature" Necron demanded.

Miyra blinked. "I thought you already knew" Miyra stated.

"I don't," Necron admitted. "So you best to find it, and kill Aseeka too"

Miyra shrugged her shoulders. "This should be easy Necron," Miyra finished and jumped out. "Bye!" She called.

* * *

Spyro, Amy, Kovu and Laurence charged at Soul, which they were fighting on a roof, but that Dragon Soul kept slashing at them, and punched them aside like dolls.

Blane flew up, and shot a Blue Breath at the Dragon Soul, but it didn't even give it a scratch, nor did it flinch, and shot a sapphire beam at Blane who grunted as he got hit.

Cynder attacked with her Shadow Breath, but Soul encountered it with his Shadow Breath. Amber watched frighten at Soul. Soul didn't break a sweat, only Spyro and the others did, for they were panting. Soul grinned at them all.

"Guess you Spyro and you others never thought a Dragon using a Dragon Soul" Soul stated.

Spyro blinked. "Dragon Soul?" Spyro asked curiously.

"A move that is stronger then Fury," Soul paused. "You have used Fury before, right Spyro?" Soul asked.

"Yes" Spyro answered, un sure if it were the right thing.

"A Dragon Soul can only be performed when Fury is finished," Soul began. "And then, you focus all your power into one mass, to make it one combined power," Soul paused. "That's what a Dragon Soul is" He finished.

"Why is he telling us how to do it?" Kovu asked.

"Is he thinking we're weak?" Amy asked.

"Wrong," Blane called from behind. "He's mocking us" Blane explained.

"You're right, and now, I best to finish you all off!" Soul began.

"No!" Cynder called from behind.

Soul stopped and turned to Cynder slightly, who panted. He raised a scaly eyebrow.

"You? You wouldn't even survive this next move" Soul stated.

Cynder panted slightly. "I don't care, I'll kill you!" Cynder called.

Soul laughed at the thought. "Yeah right! I don't even need to use a Dragon Soul to kill you!" Soul mocked and looked away.

Cynder grew mad. "I said fight me!" Cynder screamed.

Soul turned and gasped as he saw an image of Eviliose behind him; for her glare reminded him of Eviliose. Soul was distracted, that he didn't know someone leaped at him. He turned, but got kicked by an electric kick. He screamed and pushed back. Everyone looked and gasped in shock, when a weird creature landed in front of them. It was Aseeka. Soul raised his eyes and blinked.

"A Dragonoc?" Soul muttered.

Soul charged again, but couldn't when he was lifted into the air by something, and helplessly looked down. Spyro and everyone else beside Aseeka turned to see a teal dragon staring at Soul. It was Cyrix.

"Heh, your Dragon Soul isn't that strong as I thought" Cyrix sassed.

Cyrix lifted a paw, and flicked it on an angle, and Soul screamed as he was thrown at a wall; his Dragon Soul flickering as it almost collapsed. Spyro and the others gasped at this, even Blane did, the humble mocking one. Aseeka smiled and gave a thumb up.

"Way to go Cyrix!" Aseeka cheered.

"Cyrix?" Spyro mumbled as he glanced at Aseeka then at Cyrix.

"It was you who made him distracted" Cyrix protested.

Spyro had his eyes widen at Cyrix. '_He looks like the Chronicler!_' Spyro thought in awe.

"Yes, I do look like the Chronicler, Spyro" Cyrix stated and looked at Spyro.

Spyro gave a small gasp. "H-how did you know my name and thoughts?" Spyro asked.

Cyrix was about to answer, until Soul leaped at him, but he rolled away. Soul twisted his body and was about to charge, until Aseeka pounded her fists into the ground, making vines go to Soul.

Soul was now trapped at the legs by the vines, along with his Dragon Soul. All the dragons were amazed by Aseeka's power, as she held Soul down.

Cyrix flew into the air, and then lifted a part of a broken tower and hurtled it at Soul, who stared and grunted as he got shot and hit the same wall he did, and coughed blood. As Cyrix flapped, he turned to Spyro and smiled.

"I'm a Physic Dragon: I can read your thoughts, lift buildings, see a glimpse of the future an-" Cyrix paused when Aseeka but in.

"Ya, ya, that's not really important right now Cyrix, we got to beat this guy" Aseeka pointed.

Cyrix snorted, but then Soul got up, and appeared behind everyone. Everyone turned in shock at his speed.

"Can't keep up" Soul muttered.

Soul slashed at all the dragons, and Aseeka, which made them all break through the walls, with some collapsing on some of them.

"NO!" Amber called helplessly.

"Ha, ha! I'll admit, I was worried with the teal one," Soul paused. "But you can't beat a Dragon Soul, if you can't use one" Soul laughed.

Soul shot up on all legs and his eyes glowed along with his Dragon Soul.

"Time to finish the job…" He muttered.

"NO!!" Amber screamed.

Soul turned to Amber and frown at him, but lit his eyes when a crimson aura covered his whole body.

"Leave… Them… ALONE!!!" Amber screamed and shot his head up.

Suddenly, Amber's screams disappeared as his aura grow.

"What this?" Soul asked.

Amber's legs started to grow higher, until he was on two.

His arms extended out to make out sharp hands of a werewolf, giving him steal-hard claws. After that, his tail grew long, and spicks started to appear from his head to his tail. Then, his head extended out, with his eyes glowing amber. His scales vanished and turned into magma, which was dark brown. Last but not least, his wings grew large and wide, and were also covered by magma.

Finally, he gave a warrior cry that vibrated off the walls, sending shockwaves, then he stared as he stood two legged. His pupil-less amber eyes eyed Soul like an eagle. Everyone had widen eyes, and they couldn't move.

"Amber…?" Amy asked frighten at the form.

Amber grinned, and charged at Soul, which took him by surprise. Soul tried to strike with his Dragon Soul, but Amber punched him aside, which send Soul flying to a different building, breaking a white tower like sand, and slid down like a snail.

Amber smirked again, and leapt high at the building to kill Soul. Cyrix grunted as he used his Physic Powers to lift the entire rumble off everyone, while Aseeka pushed it off. Blane, his face speechless went aside Amy.

"What is he?" Blane whispered, but not mockingly.

"I… I don't know…" Amy admitted in shock.

"We must stop Soul before he hurts incidents!" Spyro declared.

"Whoa Purple Dragon, you're hurt" Aseeka stated.

"I don't care, I'll stop it" Spyro replied.

"And we'll help" Cynder added.

Everyone nodded, and flew to reach Soul and Amber, while Aseeka jumped at walls to reach the place; she was faster.

* * *

Zaros walked in the area, still keeping his Cheetah Form at all times. His pupil-less eyes looked around his surrounding behind his black hood over Warfang.

Zaros knew the older dragons would try to kill a Shadow Dragon, beside this Cynder he heard of. Zaros was always cautious, even if he controlled a whole army of Devil Dragons.

Pupil-less eyes kept looking, until he saw a huge sapphire figure punched by a huge ash color figure, who charged again. Zaros didn't look interested.

"Guess that's were Soul is" Zaros muttered, and began walking.

* * *

Eviliose was watching over the red skies below at his army of Devil Dragons who began establishing into sequential order, with Malefor beside him. Eviliose turned to the eager Malefor, and narrowed his eyes.

"Malefor" Eviliose started in his echoing tone.

"Yes?" Malefor replied and turned to Eviliose.

Eviliose lowered his head. "Have you heard of a dragon named Light?" He asked.

Malefor shook his head. "No, who is he?" Malefor asked curiously.

"He's descendent to a Light Dragon who tried to kill me in the Dragon War millennia's ago" Eviliose explained.

"Is he as young as Spyro?" Malefor asked.

"Adolescent," Eviliose explained. "And he has a powerful Dragon Soul, which he calls Armor Form" Eviliose grieved.

"You in fear of him?" Malefor sassed.

"Yes," Eviliose admitted. "But I would like him dead, if you would" Eviliose declared.

"Where do I find him father?" Malefor replied.

"At Northern Light City, far from Warfang" Eviliose explained.

"And why should you be fear of him?" Malefor demanded with an edge.

Eviliose glanced at him blankly. "He has more elements then you do, Malefor" Eviliose stated.

"What!? But he's not a Purple Dragon!?" Malefor shouted.

"He's a crossbreed," Eviliose gave a long pause, and then began. "His elements are Light, Cure, Ice, Wind, Electricity, Reflection and Cancel" Eviliose explained.

Malefor stared in huge shock, as if he was shot by an arrow straight at his head. How could a crossbreed posses such power!

"…. Impossible… How can he maintain those elements!?" Malefor demanded more stubbornly.

"Because his whole family generation is crossbreed," Eviliose explained. "That's why he contains those powers" Eviliose explained.

"Except for Cure, Reflection and Cancel" Eviliose suddenly said, breaking Malefor's thoughts.

"Hmm?" Malefor hummed.

"You have to practice, and doing so takes a long time and focus of spiritual power" Eviliose explained.

"Spiritual powers?" Malefor asked.

Eviliose turned to him. "I'll teach you…" He declared.

* * *

At Northern Light City, at a cliff peak, a huge dragon, the size of and adult was watching the small village. His horns were like Cyril along with his wings, that had golden membrane, his ears had gold earrings that sway when he swift his legs.

He also had knee armor at his front left leg. His scales were white as snow, beside his under belly, and sword blades at his tail called Lost Blades, so he can fire anytime. His purple eyes narrowed along with his Cyril familiar nuzzle. He also had Forever Calibur that belonged to his famous ancestors. He sighed.

"This place has always been the same; no adventures at all," Light, the dragon whispered. "And you Cyril put me here to live" Light mumbled, for his father was Cyril.

"Yes, but its life, Light" A female voice said angelical.

Light turned to see a red dragoness with a golden under belly come to him. Her wings were slightly bigger, that had golden membrane too, and her eyes were gold too. She was the daughter of Ignitues. Light smiled at her; he was her first friend, and he was in love with her.

"Always trying to be a hero, eh Light?" Fire, the dragoness asked.

"Yeah, you could say," Light paused.

"What's wrong?" Fire asked.

"I just got this bad feeling" Light muttered.

Fire nodded and hummed. Foot steps were heard behind them and they turned to see Light's grandfather, Restless. Restless coughed; Light knew he will die.

"Light, Fire, there is a secret that you should hear about" He declared.

* * *

Author's Note: Cliffhanger! The chapter be too long if I continue! Sorry! DX! Light, Restless and Fire belongs to _Light the Dragon 19 _and Zaros to _Souls of Fury_! Miyra belongs to me along with the others I mention along with the Dragon Soul idea! _Souls of Fury, _I couldn't find a description of Zaros' form, so the Cheetah Form I made up! XD, hope you don't mind!

Dragon Soul is like an Over Soul from Shaman King, but different, ok? Review PLZ!


	5. Chapter 4: Blood Lines

Chapter 4: Blood Lines

"WHAT!?" Light screamed from his home, a cave. "Ignitues isn't Fire's mum!?" Light shouted.

Restless nodded and coughed badly. "Yes and your father isn't Cyril nor Forever" Restless added.

"How can that be?" Fire asked, far calmer then Light.

There was a long silence from Restless "Because Ignitues was in love with a Water Dragon, named Aqua, who is dead and Forever died in the three year war" Restless began.

"So, who are my true parents?" Light asked.

"And mine?" Fire added.

Restless coughed again. "Well, I am your grandfather Light, for my daughter had you as a child" Restless stated.

"Who was she? And my dad?" Light pleaded.

Restless coughed hard, and drank as some water from stalactites dropped to his tongue.

"Your mother, my daughter is Numee; she was a Light Dragon, like you" Restless started.

"And for Light's father?" Fire asked.

Restless gave a small sigh. "I vow never to say what species he was, but his name is…" A long pause from Restless. "Shrikuman…" He stated.

"And of Fire's parents?" Light asked.

Restless coughed hard, and blood tricked down his cheek like a river. Light look frighten; today may be the day that his father dies.

"Your mother, Fire, was Vetina, a Fire Dragon along with your father Magmoros" Restless explained in gasps.

"Are they alive?" Fire asked eagerly.

Restless coughed hard, and collapsed on the floor, blood dripping to the stone floor. Light and Fire gasp and went to his side.

"Grandfather!" Light shouted.

Restless coughed harder. "I don't have time to live…" Restless paused and turned to Fire. "They died… And a friend of mine… took you in…" Restless breathed.

With one last breath, Restless collapsed, his eyes closed and no breathing came from him, marking that he was dead. Light lowered his head in respect, while Fire was in shock at the news.

"Shocking isn't it?" Light asked once he turned to her.

"Yes," Fire nodded. "Now what?" Fire asked.

Light hummed slightly with his eyes narrowed and then look up.

"Maybe the Elders of Warfang could tell us about our parents" Light suggested.

"You think they would?" Fire asked.

Light glanced at her. "It's worth a try" Light stated.

Fire frown but gave a sly smile and nodded. "Then I'm coming with you!" Fire declared.

"Sure, I wouldn't mine" Light replied with a hint of happiness.

"So, shall we start?" Fire asked.

Light nodded, and flapped his wings and began flying. Fire pouted, as he smirked at her; saying he was racing her.

"You didn't say go!" Fire chuckled and went after him.

* * *

Groaning was heard from the skies as Soul was impacting buildings by the scary, frightening Amber. Soul groan and got up; his Dragon Soul was weakening greatly, and flickering as he got up. Amber landed on two feet, and smirked happily at the weakening Soul, and charges. Soul managed to react, and jumped out of the way.

'_What is this? A Dragon Soul?_' Soul thought.

Amber grinned and grasped onto Soul's leg and threw him at a wall, which he impacted. Blood never came from Soul, thanks to his Dragon Soul. He groaned as he got up with his eyes narrowed. '_No, he's something else… But, what IS he?_' Soul thought urgently.

Spyro and his friends were flying in, beside Aseeka who jumped at walls, and landed on the ground between Amber and Soul, which both charged. Aseeka gasped, and shot shards of ice when she pounded her hands into the earth, which froze Amber and Soul. Spyro and the others landed and went up with Aseeka.

"What are you?" Spyro asked curiously.

Aseeka smiled slightly. "I'm the one from 200 hundred years in the future, and I'm a Dragonoc, a relative to Dragons," She turned to Spyro. "My names Aseeka" Aseeka greeted.

Spyro opened his mouth to greet, but heard crackling noises. Everyone turned to the two frozen figures. Cracks kept getting bigger and then, Amber and Soul broke up, both of them gasped as they broke free. Soul jumped back and so did Amber. Amy was behind Amber, shocked at what she was seeing.

"Amber?" She called.

Amber gave a quick glance, and then turned to Soul, and charge, which Soul did too. Soul's Dragon Soul grasped onto the magma hands of Amber, who growled as he tried to push back Soul.

"Is Amber using a Dragon Soul?" Amy asked.

"No," Cyrix called, and everyone turned to him. "He's got substance," Cyrix began. "Dragon Souls don't have substance; they are like fire that covers your body. Amber is different" Cyrix finished.

"Then what is he?" Kovu asked worriedly.

Cyrix narrowed his eyes in fright and Spyro could see fear in them.

"I don't know, but his power is really scaring me!" Cyrix admitted.

"Then we'll have to get rid of it!" Aseeka declared.

Aseeka jumped and shot electricity at the two, but it didn't do any damage.

"What?" Aseeka asked in shock.

She backed flip, once Amber and Soul rammed into each other, and skidded beside Cyrix.

"How was it that the Titan didn't get any damage? Was it because his was made of magma?" Aseeka wondered.

"Wrong," Cyrix stated. "His skin is different from any dragon I have heard of; and a Dragon Soul is like a shield around the whole dragon, if you can pierce it" Cyrix explained.

"Then how can Salamander do so?" Blane demanded in his annoying tone.

"I told you, his power is beyond anything I have heard of" Cyrix replied quickly.

Cyrix stepped in, and puffed. "I guess I'll have to use my Fury to stop these two!" Cyrix declared.

"Cyrix!" Aseeka called.

As Cyrix stand on two, a beam of energy broke Soul's Dragon Soul. Cyrix stopped using his Fury and landed on four and looked up along with everyone else. A huge Shadow Dragon stood tall on a building, and a frown. It was Zaros, in his true from.

"You must be Soul, the dragon who works for Eviliose, my Lord" Zaros stated.

Soul was about to say something, but Amber charge, but Zaros shot an Ice Breath, that froze Amber's feet. Zaros sighed.

"We best to get going; Lord Eviliose's orders" Zaros stated.

Soul mumbled, got rid of his Dragon Soul and flew to Zaros, and Spyro tried to get them.

"Wait, how did you use an Ice Breath!?" Spyro called, but it was too late, for Soul and Zaros flew away.

Everyone turned to Amber who gave one warrior cry, the ice shattering and turned back to his true from, unconscious.

"Amber!" Amy called and ran to Amber's side.

Everyone followed Amy, except Cynder who looked up at the sky, still shocked that she wasn't the only Shadow Dragon and that he father was the main threat.

Amber woken up and looked at everyone.

"What happened?" Amber asked as he looked around.

Blane snorted. "Guess he's weak when he's not a monster" Blane mocked.

"Blane, he's not a monster!" Amy protested.

Blane snorted and walked away, with Amber staring at him.

"… Monster?" He mumbled.

"It's nothing Amber" Amy gestured sadly.

Spyro walked up to Cynder, who just looked down at the ground with a sad look.

"Spyro, if my father is Eviliose, then, what does it make of me?" Cynder asked.

"Nothing Cynder, just being yourself" Spyro shook his head.

Cynder looked up and smiled, and Spyro smiled back.

"Fancy that," Aseeka said and walked to the two with Cyrix by her side. "You two are one weird paring" Aseeka winked.

Cynder and Spyro looked away, while Cyrix just stared emotionless. Spyro looked up and grew serious himself.

"Cyrix, Aseeka what's going on here? Who were those two? Who is this Eviliose? And what is a Dragon Soul?" Spyro demanded softly.

"If you want your answers answered," Someone called.

Everyone turned to see Terrador, Cyril and Volteer come to them, bleeding slightly from the encounter of Soul.

"You will listen" Terrador said.

* * *

Zaros and Soul came into the room where Eviliose, Malefor, Necron and Miyra was, and bowed to Eviliose.

"I brought Soul back" Zaros stated.

"I see…" Eviliose mumbled.

"Don't know why, I had them!" Soul protested.

"No a chance against that magma dragon" Zaros added.

Soul turn to Zaros and glared. "Look, I don't know much about you, crossbreed, but I did have the advantage against him!" Soul said.

"Don't be a sore loser" Zaros sassed.

Soul was about to scream, until Miyra clapped her hands and both their mouths were closed by ice. They turned to her, and she sighed.

"Boys, always trying to be the best, and yet acting like a bunch of babies" Miyra sighed.

"Thank you, Miyra" Eviliose nodded.

Miyra then clicked her fingers and the ice burn like fire, and the two dragons stared at her in shock.

"She's new" Necron stated.

"I'm Miyra" Miyra bowed.

"I'm Zaros" Zaros greeted.

"And I'm Soul" Soul greeted too and gave one last glare at Zaros, and turned to Eviliose.

Eviliose stiffened. "Why did you save Soul in the battle Zaros?" Eviliose demanded, calmly as possible.

Zaros took a breath. "There was this two legged, magma dragon with hu-" Zaros could have continued but got interrupted.

"Wait, magma, two legged dragon?" Eviliose asked.

"Yes" Soul nodded.

Eviliose's crimson eyes narrowed and he lifted his neck out, and gave a frown.

"An Akuma Dragon, how interesting…" Eviliose muttered.

"A what?" Miyra asked as she turned to Eviliose.

"An Akuma Dragon, is a dragon with the power of all Devil Dragons, and combining them to give him a strong monster form" Eviliose explained.

"Is he dangerous?" Malefor echoed.

Eviliose nodded slightly. "He can break Dragon Souls with ease, he can deflect Elements as if it were nothing at all" Eviliose stated.

"And you want us to kill him, huh?" Miyra asked.

Eviliose shook his head. "Not yet, I want Light to be killed" Eviliose grew tense.

"Light?" Zaros and Soul asked.

"The most powerful crossbreed dragon to ever live," Eviliose paused and looked away. "He is the only one… Who can defeat me at this point…" Eviliose muttered.

Everyone was shocked by this, except Necron and Miyra, who both smiled at each other.

"That crossbreed… Light… Can kill you?" Zaros asked shock.

"What about using Dragon Soul?" Soul added.

Eviliose frowned. "Even if I use my Dragon Soul…" Eviliose paused for a long time. "It's no match against his" Eviliose stated.

This made Malefor, Soul and Zaros more shocked at this.

"Father… How can this crossbreed be stronger then you…?" Malefor asked slowly. "He is just a crossbreed, and you posses Shadow, Fear, Wind, Poison, Fire and Ice!" Malefor screamed madly.

Eviliose smiled at Malefor's sadness, but frown quickly.

"Like I said before to you, Malefor, he posses Light, Cure, Reflection, Ice, Cancel and Electricity," Eviliose paused. "So, either way, if we all face him, he could kill us all"

Everyone was more shocked and speechless at this, and their faces could show to anyone, even Necron and Miyra were speechless.

"Then how do we beat him?" Miyra asked and turned to Eviliose.

Eviliose turned to everyone, having an emotionless face.

"I need you two, Miyra and Necron to take him down, for I seen what both you can do" Eviliose declared.

Miyra smirked at this and crossed her arms. "He should be easy; after all, we posses most of the elements" Miyra smiled.

"Yes, and with the Dark Arts I learnt, he will be easily defeated" Necron added.

Eviliose narrowed his eyes. "Do not underestimate him; his Dragon Soul, Lightmare, is unstoppable" Eviliose told.

"Do you want us to get him now?" Miyra asked.

"Yes" Eviliose demanded with an edge at his tone.

Miyra shrug her shoulders. "Come on, Malefor should easily beat him," Miyra said. "He's too easy for me" Miyra smiled.

Eviliose grew angry and shot a huge beam of shadows at Miyra. Miyra smiled and just extended her finger, and the shadows just shot her finger, not doing anything else. Zaros, Malefor and Soul stared in amazement. Soul stepped in and growled.

"How dare you defy our Lord!?" Soul shouted.

Zaros for once nodded in agreement with Soul and stepped up.

"I for one agree!" Zaros shouted.

The two Shadow Dragons charged, Zaros flying in the air. Soul shot his Emotion Breath, and smiled.

"If there are more Dragons, my breath gets stronger!" Soul shouted.

Miyra smiled and put a hand on her hip. "Come on, is that all?" Miyra asked a huge tone of disappointment.

Miyra pounded her fists into the ground, and it shot earth pillars that separated the beam, then she charged like a bull, then shot a beam of wind that blew Soul, which made him impact at the wall. Zaros dived at Miyra, but she simply got her leg and upper cut him high, then jumped into the air like a tiger and kicked him hard to the ground that shot poison. Zaros and Soul groaned, and Necron sighed.

"Over all ready…" He mumbled.

Miyra dusted her hands, but got hit by a huge mass of shadows. She hit the wall, and slid down, some blood from her mouth dripped to the ground. She got up, and saw an angry Eviliose.

"Even if you posses great power from the future, you can not defeat me!" Eviliose yelled madly.

Miyra shrugged. "I know," She admitted. "But why should I waist time with Light?" She asked.

Eviliose mumbled, and Miyra smiled.

"Don't tell me you are afraid of him" She mocked.

"You don't know what he's capable of! And I need Malefor, Zaros and Soul for my army to take down Warfang and kill those dragons" Eviliose screamed.

"Admit it, you're scared of him," Miyra sighed. "He's far stronger then you, but yet you are afraid to admit it" Miyra finished.

Eviliose grew mad, and then lifted his paws up.

"You would like to test my Fury!?" He mocked.

"No, I'm just stating the fact" Miyra said.

"We should get going, Lord Eviliose" Zaros declared.

"Yeah, the armies are arriving at Warfang very soon" Soul added.

"I can punish those two for you Father" Malefor stated.

Eviliose glared at Miyra; but he admits that she is right. He can not defeat Light, and he was a huger threat then Spyro and his friends. He frowned.

"Never min, I'll let Malefor, Zaros and Soul control the army" Eviliose declared.

"Yes father" Malefor bowed, then flew off, along with Soul.

Eviliose glared at Zaros. "What are you doing here?" Eviliose demanded.

Zaros smirked. "I forgot to show you my other form" Zaros stated.

Eviliose didn't blink but narrowed his eyes. "Show me then" Eviliose demanded.

Zaros nodded, and then closed his eyes. His scales started shedding of like a snake shedding it's own skin of. His body was now all in bones and his eye holes glowed white. Eviliose nodded at what Zaros did. Zaros lifted his head high.

"I call it a Lich Form. It gives me more powers: Shadow, Smoke, Blood and Ice" Zaros explained.

"What is Blood?" Miyra asked in a demanding tone.

Zaros turned to her and smiled. "I can suck blood" Zaros stated.

"Oh, I see" Miyra realized.

Eviliose smiled at this; he had strong minions indeed. He turned to Zaros; his crimson eyes narrowing.

"Go help Malefor and Soul in the army" Eviliose demanded.

Zaros nodded. "Yes, I shall" Zaros finished and flew off in his Lich Form.

Eviliose hummed then turned to Miyra, and glared at her; but Miyra just smiled.

"I want you to go kill Light, or I'll have to kill you" Eviliose demanded madly and fiercely.

Miyra gave a small sigh but nodded. "Alright, don't need to get grumpy" Miyra sassed and walked away, while Eviliose growled.

Necron turned to Eviliose. "I'll confront her, so that she doesn't assault you" Necron lied and walked away to her.

* * *

Light and Fire were flying through Avalar Valley, almost reaching Warfang. Light did some front flips, and Fire chuckled.

"You're such a show off Light" Fire stated.

Light grinned at her. "You're just jealous that you can't do what I can!" Light stated sarcastically.

"Oh yes I can!" Fire protested and front flipped then rolled.

"I see, bet you can't do this!" Light called and did a triple front flip and side roll.

"Nic-" Fire paused when she saw something fall from the sky.

"What was that!?" Light asked as he turned to Fire.

"I don't know, but let's check it out" Fire declared and dived down like an eagle followed by Light.

The two dragons flew until they dropped near the waterfall in Avalar Valley. They both gasped. There was a young dragon, Spyro resembles, lying there.

He had dark red scales, two yellow horns that went out then up, orange eyes, spicks that went from his head to the back head, yellow underbelly, ash color membrane, a red fire tail end and light blue gauntlets. Light approached and put a paw on him, like a lion and shook him slightly.

"Hey, are you ok?" Light asked.

The red dragon groaned as he blinked, then looked up to see Light and Fire. He widen his eyes and backed away. Fire went beside Light.

"It's ok; we mean you no harm" Fire confronted.

The red dragon blinked and sighed and went up to them.

"That's good, I mean I just flew through the air, and then this huge dragon flung me aside like a doll, and I crashed landed here" The dragon explained.

"What's your name?" Light asked.

"Ash Darkfire, but you can call me Ash" Ash greeted.

"Nice to meet you Ash, I'm Fire and this is Light" Fire gestured to her and Light.

"So, who was the dragon the made you crash?" Light demanded calmly.

Ash shrugged his shoulders. "Couldn't make much out of detail, only that he was dark purple" Ash explained sadly.

Light narrowed his eyes at the thought of what the dragon was, and sighed at Ash and smiled.

"Don't feel down if you caught a glimpse" Light gestured.

"Yeah, it's better then nothing" Fire added.

Suddenly, a red ball came shooting from the distance like an asteroid. More fire balls came soaring through the sky, and Light, Fire and Ash looked up.

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

Light didn't say anything, but flew on top a mountain followed by Fire then Ash. Their heads peered and gasped at the sight. There was a whole army of red dragons heading their way through the valley. Ash looked up, and saw a bone dragon flew above, and nearly screamed.

"Look up" Ash whispered to Light.

Light and Fire looked up, and saw a bone dragon fly by, and then saw a small shadow dragon fly by too behind him.

"What do we do?" Fire whispered beside Light.

"We go to Warfang and warn everyone" Light declared.

"Warfang isn't far" A voice whispered behind them, which made them light their heads.

All three dragons turned to see a black cheetah with purple spots and a black cloak having a hood cover his face, stood cross armed. Light blinked at the cheetah.

"Who might you be?" Light demanded sternly, but quietly, not to get attention.

The cheetah smiled. "I'm the Commander of the village of Cheetah's in Avalar," He paused. "I mean you no harm"

"So you know where Warfang is?" Fire asked as she widen her eyes.

"Yes," He pointed. "Follow the small river to a tunnel, there you should reach Warfang; it's a shortcut" The cheetah explained.

Ash blinked. "I don't recall a short cut to Warfang" Ash said.

"It's either that or follow the armies" The cheetah replied.

Ash gulped at the thought, and Light began thinking, and nodded.

"Very well then; thanks" Light called and flew away, along with Fire.

"Wait for me guys!" Ash called and followed them.

The cheetah chuckled as they disappeared into the distance like stars, and then smirked. Shadows covered his body, and he turned back to his own self. All that time, the cheetah was Zaros.

"That future creature should take care of Light" Zaros smirked then flew into the army.

* * *

Spyro and his friends were sitting around a circular table, with the three injured Elders; Terrador was the one most injured. Everyone was quiet, until Terrador cleared his throat.

"It's time we answer your questions," Terrador began and turned to Spyro. "Spyro, what would like to ask?" Terrador asked.

"Who is this Eviliose?" Spyro replied.

"Eviliose was the first ever Shadow Dragon and true evil," Cyril began. "He controlled and army, and lived for millennia's, wanting to destroy life" Cyril said.

"And what are his elements?" Cynder added to Spyro's question.

"Shadow, Poison, Fear, Wing, Fire and Ice" Volteer replied.

"Well that's dandy" Balne sassed.

"He was powerful," Terrador suddenly began. "Now what else do you want to know?" Terrador asked as he looked around.

"What was Amber when he transformed into a monster?" Blane quickly asked.

"He's not a monster!" Amy protested.

"I only caught a glimpse of the creature," Volteer admitted. "And I think, you, Amber are and Akuma Dragon" Volteer explained.

"An Akuma Dragon, what is that?" Amber asked.

The Elders looked at each other; not sure if they should answer him, but turned to him.

"A dragon that poses all the powers of Devil Dragons" Terrador replied.

"Devil Dragons?" Kovu whispered.

"Dragons of pure evil," Cyril answered. "Made by Eviliose himself" Cyril finished.

Amber gave a small gasp and looked down at the ground in sadness.

"Anything else?" Terrador asked.

"Ah, yes," Spyro said and turned to Aseeka. "What are you?" Spyro asked.

Aseeka smiled. "I told you, I'm from the future and I'm a Dragonoc, one who is related to a dragon" Aseeka stated.

"Just like the prophecy Ignitues had told me" Cyrix added.

Spyro, Cynder and the Elders gasped in shock at the name they heard. Spyro approached Cyrix a little, with pleading eyes.

"… Is he alive?" Spyro asked in a speechless manor.

Cyrix nodded slightly. "He's the new Chronicler; and he would like to see you at White Isle" Cyrix explained.

Spyro gasped again, and gave a small smile; he was really happy his friend was alive. A sudden shake cause everyone to stir.

"What was that!?" Laurence asked.

Before anyone could answer, a mole came in and saluted.

"Elders, we're being under attack!" The mole commented.

"What!?" Terrador shouted.

"An army of dragons are coming our way!" The mole said.

Terrador grunted and turned to Spyro and coughed.

"Spyro, you and your friends go and help the moles with the battle" Terrador declared.

Spyro nodded and flew away along with the others, while Aseeka just ran to reach the destination. Terrador sighed.

'_Even I fear that Spyro may not have the power to defeat Eviliose_' Terrador thought.

* * *

Author's Note: Ash Darkfire belongs to _Mad Guns22 _and ya! Next chapter will feature character deaths, ok? R&R!


	6. Chapter 5: War Part I

Chapter 5: War Part I

Author's Note: Thanks you _MidnighttheDragon _for reviewing! Oh, and thanks everyone for correcting my mistakes; I knew Ignitus was spelled wrong. Ok, they'll be character deaths, kay?

* * *

Spyro and his friends flew to the walls of Warfang, and gave scandalized gasps at the sight. Blood-red Basilisks were walking to through the valley, and heading to the walls of Warfang… This was war…

Warrior cries were heard from the weird red Basilisks as they made way through to the gates. The color of red covered everywhere like a rose meadow, making the creatures look camouflaged.

"What are they?" Spyro asked curiously as he glanced around.

"I think they are the Demon Dragons" Cyrix suggested.

"They're one load of weird dragons" Sparx added.

"Hmph, isn't that the point?" Blane snorted.

Cynder looked up in the dark red sky, and narrowed her eyes; for she thought she saw something move. Suddenly, Cynder saw Malefor fly down like a hawk; joining the army.

Cynder gave a scandalized gasp which caught Spyro's attention.

"What is it Cynder?" Spyro asked.

Cynder opened her mouth to say something, but it was drown by a laugh.

"Spyro!" And echoing voice called; to shocking to be true.

Spyro looked up, to see a dark purple dragon, beating his wings up in the air, which was joined by two other Shadow Dragons; Zaros and Soul. Spyro shook his head in shock.

It was Malefor…

"Malefor…" Spyro whispered.

"It's been a month, Spyro since I saw you" Malefor smirked.

"So that's the infamous Malefor" Amber whispered.

"Yes" Spyro mumbled.

"But, he's a Purple Dragon…" Laurence added.

"We can see that" Blane sassed; but was shock too.

Malefor gave two looks at Zaros and Soul, and frown. "Zaros, I want you to take down that future creature" Malefor began.

"Please, call me Empty Lord" Zaros stated.

Malefor rolled his eyes. "Fine, Empty Lord," Malefor corrected, and then turned to Soul. "Soul, take down the rest"

Soul smirked. "This will be fun"

"And Spyro is mine" Malefor finished as he glared at Spyro.

In a swift of an arrow, the three dragons charged at the others on the wall, who dodged to the side. Spyro just dodged, but Malefor swiped at him, and he was thrown to the ground near the gate.

"Spyro!" Cynder cried and ran, but Soul went in front of her.

"Not so fast, step-sister; let the two Purple Dragons have there fun" Soul smiled.

Cynder narrowed her eyes; ready to fight Soul, even if he is her step-brother.

"Very well then, Soul, just you and me" Cynder said determinedly.

Soul gave one last smirk and charged at Cynder, who did the same. Soul used his teeth to bite at one of her horns and throw her to the ground. Cynder did grunt as that happened, but rolled out of the way when Soul pawned his hands.

As Cynder rolled out of the way, she used her Poison Breath, which gave a long scar on Soul's face. He grunted, and growled at Cynder. Cynder didn't smile or chuckle in victory, but charged again at Soul, who just flew in the air.

When Soul was in the air; he shot his Emotional Breath at Cynder, which Cynder used her wings to block; but the amount of power shot her off the wall. Soul smirked and then flew down; ready to finish Cynder off.

* * *

Light, Fire and Ash were walking slowly, yet cautiously past the lake, with only the currents making a nice sound; giving serenity back round. Light was serious about this mission, but he was still shock that his grandfather had kept secrets from him and his friend Fire.

Light gave a little smile; Fire was his first and only friend, and he remembered when they first met. He was young, playing around his home, until he bump into Fire, and apologized.

Fire reassured him, and then introduced herself; which Light did the same, and the two became great friends. Light was about to think more, until Ash interrupted him.

"Hey Light, are you sure we should follow this river?" He asked.

Light turned to Ash curiously as he kept walking. "Why do you ask Ash?"

Ash thought for a moment and shook his head. "I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this" Ash admitted.

Fire was about to reassure him until a voice broke in.

"You're right little dragon" A voice with sassiness called.

Light, Fire and Ash looked around, and then looked up to see a weird orange like resemblance to a dragon, but walking on two legs. It was Mirya, sitting on top the tunnel that the cheetah told.

"Who are you! Or what are you!" Light demanded.

Mirya didn't listen to him, but only chuckled and stare. "You must be Light; the Great Evilliose has fear of you" Mirya stated.

"I don't know who this Evilliose is, but what do you want!" Light demanded impatiently.

"Yeah, and what is this, the Freak Show?" Ash sassed.

Mirya glared at the dragons. "You two boys will regret what you said" Mirya stated, and stood up.

Mirya jumped in the air and extended her hands out, which glow a blue aura like the Aura Lights.

"Ice Storm!" She screamed, and shot her hands.

A huge blizzard of shards was hurtling at Light, Fire and Ash like falling glass. They all reacted and jumped out the way, like reacting mice. Light glared at Mirya who jumped to a nearby tree, and then her blue aura changed to a yellow one, with electrical sparks coming out.

"Lightning Snakes!" Mirya shouted, and electrical sparks, that looked like Snakes charged.

Light smiled, and then a barrier appeared over his body, which reflected the Lightning Snakes at Mirya, who gasped and shock, and grunt as she got hit and fell off the tree.

She grunted as she fell onto the grass that brushed her scales and glared madly at Light, who smiled.

"It's called Reflection" Light said in triumphant.

"Screw what you call it, and just die!" Mirya screamed and charged.

Mirya's fist changed into an earth like totem, and she smiled; her tentacles moving as she rushed through the air like and arrow. Instead, Ash got in Light's way and shot a huge Fire Breath, which made Mirya dodge into the air.

Suddenly, from behind, Fire tackled her, which made Mirya hit the tunnel wall. She slid down the wall like a snail, and the three dragons flew in front of her. Mirya groan as she shifted positions, with the trio of dragons staring at her. She smirked, and steam came from her nostrils.

"Hm?" Ash noticed.

Mirya smiled, and then the steam came and covered the whole place like a fog. Mirya jumped out of the way going around in circles.

"Think you can get me now, Light?" Mirya mocked.

"Yes" Light smiled. "Cancel!"

The fog went away as if a sudden wind came, and Mirya became exposed in the light of day. Mirya charged with her foot, as a kick which was have poison covering the whole leg.

Light just reacted and used Light, which blinded her sight and let he impact to the water, which splashed up. The water droplets flew into Light's face, as he edged closer to the edge. Mirya shot up, and landed on the water, with not even a single ripple. All of Light's friends gathered together and glared at her.

"Hmph, I have to admit, I underestimated you, Light," Mirya paused with a smile. "But this move will finish you off!"

Mirya put her hands down, and then water started to head to her fingers. After that, a huge wave off water shot up from her, making her tentacles fly in the air, defying gravity. Her eyes shot up.

"Screaming Waves!" Mirya screamed.

All the waves hurtled toward Light, Fire and Ash, who gasped in shock. Mirya smiled when the waves engulfed them, but her eyes widen in shock. In front of her, was an Icicle Wall, protecting Light and his two friends.

"Nice one Light" Ash smiled.

"It was your suggestion that helped me" Light replied.

"Let's get her!" Fire declared.

Fire looked at Ash, who smiled, and the two got up on their hinds and shot huge Fire, added by Light. All three Fire Beams joined together and was hurtling to Mirya. She gasped in shock and screamed as he body was engulfed in flames. Luckily the flames didn't burn her, but she was panting badly. Mirya got up, and frowned.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" She screamed and jumped away.

"Who was she?" Fire asked as she turned to Light.

"I don't know; but I do know she's apart of that army" Light stated.

"And not only that, but that cheetah guy lied to us about coming here; he knew this would happen" Ash added.

"Yes, so let's follow the army, to Warfang, and save the day" Light declared.

"Yeah!" Fire and Ash nodded, and the trio then took off.

* * *

Zaros swing his huge black arm which hit Amber, Amy, Laurence, Kovu and Blane, but Cyrix and Aseeka jumped over. Aseeka punched Zaros in the jaw, and it was hard as a rock.

Zaros grunted as he backed away. Laurence used his Electric Breath and paralyzed Zaros. After that, Blane and Amy charged and shot their Fire Breath at Zaros, but he dodged with ease, and then shot out his Shadow Breath.

Cyrix stopped the breath in mid air thanks to his Physic Powers, and then Aseeka jumped over Cyrix and burnt Zaros in the face, followed by a huge hit by Kovu in the chest. Zaros backed away and glared at everyone.

"Seems all of you are stronger then I thought," He paused. "Only when you work together!"

Zaros closed his eyes, and he turned into his Lich Form, and smiled. Suddenly, a smoke like haze covered everyone sight, and after that, Zaros used Blood on Cyrix and gained more power. Cyrix groaned and lowered to the ground, and Zaros loomed up and was about to slash him, until he was electrocuted by Laurence and hit in the face by a rock from Kovu. When the smoke disappeared he was mad.

"You two pests!" He swore at Kovu and Laurence.

Zaros froze they're feet with his Ice Breath, and then approached the two dragons.

Aseeka gasped; for she knew what he was about to do and Cyrix too. She pounded her fist into the ground, which shot Earth Pillars, but Zaros broke the pillars with his arm. Kovu and Laurence shake as they tried to free them selves from the ice, and gulped as Zaros loomed over them.

Amy and Blane gasped too, and charged at Zaros, but he used Blood and drained their powers and grew stronger. Cyrix tried to use his Physic Powers, but the move that Zaros used drained his energy. Zaros smiled, and Amber watched in fear.

Zaros raised a paw and jabbed his claws into Kovu's chest then to Laurence's chest.

Both young dragons screamed in mercy, and collapsed to the ground.

Zaros smiled, and Amber was shock. His two best friends, buddies actually, were dead, killed by Zaros, the Empty Lord. Zaros looked down at the two dragons and kicked them away slightly.

"Well, that was disappointing" Zaros stated.

"You… You, BASTARD!" Amber swore and screamed.

His legs extended out his legs and arms of a resemblance to a werewolf, and his tail grew longer with spikes coming from his head to his tail. His scales were replaced by magma and his wings grew large. It was Akuma Form. Zaros gasped.

"That's the Akuma Dragon!" Zaros stated.

* * *

Author's Note: What will happen? Who knows…? And it would seem that my two OC's, Kovu and Laurence have died, how sad! DX! Oh well, life isn't a fairy tale! Oh, and please review!


	7. Chapter 6: War Part II

Chapter 6: War Part II

There was no other word to describe Amber, only: Monster or Chaos. His teeth grinned, and roared madly as he charged at Zaros. Zaros reacted, and flew out of the way, but Amber grabbed his bone tail and bashed him on the wall like a whip.

Zaros moaned and screamed as he was being bashed on the Earth, giving him new wounds. But Zaros wasn't weak; he used his Fire Breath at Amber's eyes, which made him cry, and drop Zaros.

Zaros was dropped and he rolled and jumps on top a tower. Amber let got of his hands that covered his burnt eyes, and glared at Zaros. Amber then jumped up the tower and got out his fist.

Zaros charged too and used his Ice Breath, but it had no effect. The tower broke, and Zaros pounded through the earth, and landed on the ground where some moles were passing by.

Zaros glared as he got up, and changed into his Cheetah Form. His Cheetah Form was faster then his original self and his Lich. Amber landed on the earth, which crushed some moles below him, and he had his eyes narrowed in anger. Zaros grew tense and went into a material pose, and watched Amber get closer like a shark; and the moles scurried like ants in fear.

Amber jump and put his fists together and pounded the earth, for Zaros dodged. He rolled and then saw a mole, and shoved him to get a Claymore sword. Amber turned and ran, the pebbles moving up from the vibration. Zaros jumped onto Amber's shoulders and started jabbing the Claymore, but the sword had no effect.

* * *

From above, Amy and Blane watched from above in shock.

"There's only one word to describe Amber; Monster" Blane whispered.

Those curse words, made Amy madder, and she bucked Blane at the collar bone, which made him grunt in surprise. Blane wasn't nock to the ground, but he still in one peace.

"Will you stop insulting my friend, you creep! I have enough of your dam sassiness, so shut up!" Amy swore; taking Blane back by surprise.

"Or what, Pinky? You're going to push me off a cliff?" Blane mocked.

"Maybe I should!" Amy shouted as she made eye contact to Blane.

"ENOUGH!" A booming voice called.

Amy and Blane were lifted in the air by an invisible force. Cyrix came with his eyes narrowed in irritation and impatience.

"Look at you two! Squabbling like two seagulls, demanding for food! We have a huger situation, so stop acting like immature children, and help out!" Cyrix shouted.

Amy and Blane nodded, and Cyrix let them go with his Physic powers and turned to Aseeka who was checking on the wounds that Zaros gave to Kovu and Laurence. Cyrix padded to Aseeka along with Blane and Amy behind.

"Can you heal them Aseeka?" Cyrix asked rapturously as possible.

Aseeka sighed, turned to Cyrix, and shook her head sadly.

"Their wounds are too strong; they are with the Ancestors now" Aseeka admitted.

Cyrix and Amy lowered their heads in sorrow; those two will forever be remembered as brave dragons.

"This is all very sad and sorrowful, but we have an army to stop" Blane stated.

"The young dragon is right" A powerful voice called.

Everyone looked up at the crimson sky to see Terrador, Cyril and Volteer flapping their wings with serious looks on there faces.

"You lot, you should help the moles to protect the gates of Warfang; for the Devil Dragons are advancing" Terrador explained.

"They are banging at the gates already, so you best to hurry!" Cyril added.

"Thank you Elders for the news" Cyrix bow in respect as he finished his reply.

Volteer turned his head and saw Kovu and Laurence lay motional on the floor, and were even paler then before.

"What's with the two other dragons we met today? They seem not to be breathing at all, more like they are conscious" Volteer pointed out.

Cyrix narrowed his eyes in sadness, and the Elders knew that the two dragons were dead.

"They will be remembered," Terrador stated. "So you best to come with us and stop these foul creatures from getting in!" Terrador declared.

"Yeah!" Everyone nodded.

All the dragons flew after the three Elders, but Cyrix remained, and Aseeka turned to him as she was about to jump after them.

"Cyrix, you coming?" Aseeka asked.

Cyrix didn't reply, but he used his powers to lift Kovu and Laurence beneath the wall were the armies of Devil Dragons weren't and lowered there bodies gently. Cyrix turned to Aseeka.

"Aseeka, please use your powers to burry the two dragons and make a grave" Cyrix demanded.

Aseeka nodded in reply, and extended her hand at the two carcasses. In a snap, the earth around them swallowed them and made a huge patch over them, in mark of respect.

"Alright, so can we go now?" Aseeka asked impatiently.

"Yes" Cyrix nodded and flew by.

"Hey, wait up!" Aseeka called and jump against the walls.

* * *

Spyro grunted as he slammed into a wall as if he were shoved by a bully. Malefor flew from above, his yellow eyes narrowed in disappointment.

"It would have seem you have weakened over time, Spyro, so I can get my revenge!" Malefor echoed and shot his Fury Breath.

Spyro shot his eyes in surprise but shot out his Fury Breath at Malefor. The breaths made sound waves that broke some of the walls of Warfang, and grew larger and went faster.

"You… won't… win…!" Spyro muttered over the energy.

"I… think… I… will!" Malefor screamed.

Suddenly, and ice shard shot from the side came hurtling at Malefor. Malefor turned and dodged the ice shard in time, and landed on top a wall were the cries of the army came. Spyro turned to see who saved him and it was a white dragon… Light…

"Mind if I join you, purple dragon?" Light asked.

"Uh, ya, but who are you?" Spyro asked.

Light bowed in respect. "Names Light," Malefor grew tense. "And you are?"

"Spyro"

Malefor had widened eyes; this was Light that his father fears the most!

"So, you are Light, the crossbreed dragon that my father, Evilliose fears" Malefor said.

"Yeah" Light nodded.

"Well you won't beat me!" Malefor called and shot his Fury Breath again, this time at Light.

Light simply smiled at Malefor. "Cancel!" Light cried.

In a snap, the breath was canceled, and Light flew in the air charging faster then a Perry Green Falcon. He shot a ball of fire, which hit Malefor's jaw. Malefor grunted as he was shot back, and the two dragons flew, circling each other.

"I see you do have more then one element" Malefor said.

"Yeah, and you must be the so called infamous Malefor" Light added.

"Yes, and by infamous, I'll kill you!" Malefor screamed and shot a beam of Lightning.

Light dodged and used his own Electric Breath, which paralyzed Malefor's wings, and made him fall slowly like a meteor. Spyro from below watched in surprise, and his jaw was open; for he was speechless. Sparx flew beside him.

"Wow, now that's one tough dragon" Sparx stated.

Spyro could only nod in agreement. "Yes, but we must help him!" Spyro called as he run, but Sparx blocked him.

"Whoa, whoa Spyro, I think this Light can handle Malefor, while you should help your friends" Sparx added.

"No" Spyro protested and ran after Light.

"Spyro, wait up!" Sparx called. "How do I get myself into this?" Sparx muttered.

* * *

Cynder was thrown at the walls, where on below there was the army of Devil Dragons breaking in the walls. Soul had his Dragon Soul on, that loomed over Cynder. His eyes narrowed and he smiled and the bruised Cynder.

"You really think you and your friends can beat Evilliose, Cynder?" Soul asked.

Cynder coughed as she got up, but Soul bucked her and she hit the wall below; his Dragon Soul putting a paw over her body. Soul approached closer.

"You're weak Cynder," Soul stated and pushed Cynder with his Dragon Soul. "And to think you are the heir to Evilliose" Soul said.

Soul shot up along with his Dragon Soul. "Good bye Cynder" Soul whispered.

Before the Dragon Soul could react, two fire balls hit the chest of Soul, who shot back and landed on his back like a turtle. Cynder looked up to see a huge fire dragoness with a young fire dragon, same age as Spyro fly down. It was Fire and Ash.

"You alright there?" Fire asked worriedly.

Cynder coughed but she got up on fours. "Yes, thanks to you two" Cynder thanked.

"We were looking for our friend," Ash admitted. "But we bumped into you instead, and we had to help" Ash explained.

"Well thank you…?" Cynder paused; for she didn't knew they're names.

"I'm Fire," Fire greeted and pointed her paw to Ash. "And this is Ash"

"Nice to meet you two and I owe you my life" Cynder stated.

A huge bang came from below and they saw the Devil Dragons breaking through the walls.

"No time to thank, we have to prevent those guys from getting in!" Fire declared.

"Agree, or we'll be dead" Ash added.

"Then let's go then" Cynder stated.

Fire looked at Cynder and shook her head. "You are hurt!"

"I don't care," Cynder said. "So, let's go!" Cynder declared.

Fire could only nod, but all dragons gave scandalized gasps as Soul got up, his Dragon Soul flickering like fire.

"You're not going anywhere Cynder, we just got started!" Soul smirked.

"Cynder?" Ash asked.

"My name" Cynder simply replied.

"Yeah, so let's finish our fight!" Soul declared.

Cynder growled but Ash stepped in. "How 'bout you fight me instead!" Ash declared.

"Ash!" Fire protested.

"I need to help and have fun too, Fire," Ash winked. "And you and Cynder help these other dragons I saw, fighting the army"

Fire nodded and Cynder followed her as they both took off into the air; to find the others.

Soul snorted and then glared at Ash with a smile.

"Do you really think you can beat me? Do you have a death wish?" Soul mocked.

"Maybe it's you" Ash smiled.

"Raaar!" Soul screamed.

Soul charged but Ash dodged and used his Fire Breath, but it didn't work thanks to the Dragon Soul. He grew confused; his breath worked previously, or was that because he combined the breath attack with Fire. Soul smirked.

"Is that all you got?" Soul asked acidly.

Ash snorted and then shot huge balls of fire, but the Dragon Soul swiped it away.

"You're going to die!" Soul stated and charged.

"We'll see about that" Ash smirked and charged.

* * *

Cyrix, Blane, Amy and Aseeka followed the Elders down to the first gate, where some of the Devil Dragons broken in, and started attacking the moles. Volteer shot out his Electric Breath which killed some of the Devil Dragons, and Cyril froze two others and broke them with his tail. Terrador turned to Cyrix and the others.

"The Devil Dragons are entering the gates," Terrador pointed out. "Cyrix, you and your friends protect the gate, while the rest of us will take care of Devil Dragons from below" Terrador explained.

"Will do" Cyrix nodded.

Some of the moles went and pushed the gate so that it could be closed, but some of the Devil Dragons came from the walls; for some decided to climb up the walls.

Aseeka jumped high in the air and blew some of the Devil Dragons with a Wind Breath, which made them fall to the ground, and die from impact. Aseeka looked down.

"I'll be on the wall and stop these Devil Dragons from climbing up!" Aseeka called.

Terrador nodded. "Very well then," He paused and looked at Volteer and Cyril. "Let's go!" He declared.

Terrador, Cyril and Volteer flew up over the wall; ready to defend Warfang from the dangers of the Devil Dragons. Cyrix looked at Blane and Amy then at the gate.

"We must make sure this gate doesn't open!" Cyrix declared.

"I agree" Blane snorted.

"Let's do this!" Amy added.

Cyrix closed his eyes and he pushed the door with his Physic Powers, but the Physic Powers aren't that strong to hold forever.

"Blane, Amy, I need you to protect me, so that I can keep the gate closed!" Cyrix stated.

Blane glanced to the side and saw some Devil Dragons coming from the west.

"You don't need to tell us" Blane said and flew at the Devil Dragons.

He shot out his Blue Fire Breath, but the Devil Dragons shot out a beam of black and red. The beam broke through the Blue Fire beam, and hit Blane, who grunted as he impacted to the ground. He quickly got up.

"I guess they have their own powers" Blane stated.

Amy just nodded and she knew that this was going to be a long fight.

* * *

Zaros screamed as he hit the walls of a building, and slid down, coughing some blood, that trickled down like a river. Amber loomed over; not even panting or out of breath. His eyes narrowed as Zaros got up. He quickly changed into his Lich Form and smiled.

"Heh, I guess your pretty tough, Akuma Dragon, but you can't bring your two precious friends back!" Zaros spat.

That was the worst thing to say to Amber, who growled madly and charged at Zaros. Zaros shot out his Ice Breath on the floor, to make sure that Amber would slip, but Amber skidded and jumped at Zaros, who flew up to dodge, but Amber's mammoth hand grabbed onto the chest of Zaros.

Zaros looked down in shock and even fear, and then Amber pushed him against a lime stone wall. Amber kept squeezing Zaros' throat, and frowning at the same time. Zaros didn't wheeze; for he was in his Lich Form.

'_Maybe I can drain his Blood and become stronger!_' Zaros thought rapturously.

The Empty Lord bit Amber's arm, which Amber cry out in pain, and then Zaros used Smoke to block Amber's view. Amber let got of Zaros, who rolled and went flew up the top of the tower looming down at Amber.

He grinned; he was stronger, and this was his chance to kill Amber! Zaros build up his energy, until the smoke would be lifted. Once the smoke was lifted, Zaros flew up then down going faster and faster, with a shadow aura covering his whole body. Amber didn't look up or noticed Zaros.

"Prepare to die!" Zaros screamed.

As Zaros was a meter in range, Amber grabbed his throat again, with out even turning to Zaros, and then got his tail and jabbed his sharp tail into Zaros' head.

Zaros gave a small gasp, and then changed back to his true form.

Amber turned his head to the feared and shock Zaros, and smirked. White pupil-less eyes looked up to see black blood dripping down from his fore head to his snout.

With one last cough of blood, Zaros' head tilted, his chest stopped the rhythm of breathing or panting, marking that he was dead. Amber threw Zaros aside, and growled in victory. After the growl, Amber turned back to his true self and looked confused.

"How the heck did I get here?" Amber asked as he looked around.

All moles cheered for Amber awkwardly, and Amber looked around and gave a small smile and frown.

"Why are they cheering for me?" Amber wondered.

When Amber turned to the side, he gave a scandalized gasp; for he saw Zaros, still bleeding, laying stone cold, and dead. Amber took many steps back, and the rest of the moles who cheered and applause got back to work in protecting the area, and ran to reach the Watch Towers.

"I… I killed… Zaros?" He asked in awe.

Sudden flash backs of his two best buddies dying in front of him appeared and disappeared in a flash. Amber smiled but he frown and then took few steps to the dead Zaros and had eyes narrowed.

"You… You Empty Lord killed… my two friends!" Amber screamed.

Amber kicked the dead dragon, and then took some black blood with his claw and put it on his cheeks and fore-head, marking that he killed a Shadow Dragon, and proud. Amber's ears flinched up as he saw some Devil Dragons coming from the walls, with Aseeka and Blane shooting them down with their fire breaths.

"I must help them!" Amber declared and ran but stopped.

When he first became the form of an Akuma Dragon, he tried to hurt his friends! Should he go, or stay hiding? Amber shook his head; he already avenged Kovu and Laurence, and now he had to help in the war! He flew off; to help his new friends and discover the taste of destiny.

* * *

Light shot out his Ice Breath, which made the shards cut the scales of Malefor. He groaned and muttered a curse under his breath; this dragon was strong!

"You are strong" Malefor panted.

"I know!" Light smiled.

Malefor smirked and then used his Ice Breath which caught Light of guard, and froze him like a statue.

"Now I can kill you!" Malefor screamed and flew at Light with his claws.

But before Malefor could make any contact with Light, a Fury Breath hit his hip, and made him impact at a nearby house. Malefor got up from the stones, and saw Spyro who brunt the ice with his breath and freed Light.

"Thanks" Light smiled.

"Any time" Spyro smiled too.

Malefor widen his eyes slightly. Those two dragons had the same smile! Could they be…? Related some how? Impossible! He got up and panted, with blood dripping down from his side. Spyro and Light turned to Malefor and approached him slightly and cautiously.

"It's over Malefor; you can't beat us" Spyro stated.

Malefor smirked. "Yes you can beat me… But, tell me Spyro and Light," He paused and shot up on his hinds. "Can you beat a Dragon Soul!" Malefor screamed.

Spyro and Light gasped until a voice interrupted Malefor.

"Malefor!" And echoing voice called from no where. "You are not fully ready to use your Dragon Soul, so return to me!" The voice was pure evil and acid.

"But… Evilliose!" Malefor protested.

"Don't deny me, and return to my base!" Evilliose hissed.

Malefor snorted and glared at Spyro and Light.

"Until next time Spyro, you will be mine!" Malefor swore and flew away.

"Wait!" Spyro called.

"Don't try it Spyro, for now, we have to help our own friends and stop this war!" Light added.

"You have friends too?" Spyro asked as he looked at Light.

Light nodded. "Yes, so we best to help the moles and the others stop these creatures!" Light declared.

Spyro turned his body and looked up at Light and realized how tall he was.

"Then we'll team up with our friends and us to work together!" Spyro added.

Light smiled and nodded, then gasped when Sparx appeared beside Spyro.

"See? Now we don't need to do all the work!" Sparx grinned.

Light lowered his head and eyed Sparx with curiosity.

"Ah, a friend of yours?" Light asked.

Spyro chuckled in reply. "Yeah, this is Sparx, Sparx this is Light" Spyro greeted.

"Nice to meet you, but we got a city to save!" Sparx pointed out.

"Yes" Spyro nodded.

"Then let's go!" Light declared and flew away followed by Spyro.

* * *

Evilliose watched from the mountain at a spear at the war at Warfang and was emotionless; for he wasn't certain who was winning.

"Lord Evilliose?" Necron called from behind.

Evilliose turned to Necron who approached him; having his black hood covering his face.

"What do you want Necron?" Evilliose hissed.

"Mirya returned and failed" Necron began and was cut off.

"She lost!" Evilliose shouted.

Mirya came from the shadow with her hands on her hips and glared at Evilliose then lowered her eyes.

"I… Underestimated this Light" Mirya admitted.

Evilliose hummed in irritation and turned back to Necron. "Anything else?"

"Not as I recall no," Necron sighed. "But," Evilliose's eyes lit. "I found a crossbreed Shadow Dragon; shall I bring her in?" Necron asked.

Evilliose thought for a moment and nodded. "Bring him here"

Necron went into the shadow and got out a small dragon. She was higher then Spyro and had black scales, a light red underbelly, nearly hot pink, black flame tail and navy blue under wings along with purple eyes that show slight fear of Evilliose.

"I found him near the entrance," Necron began. "So I brought him to you"

Evilliose lowered his head until he was head high as the young crossbreed.

"What is your name?" Evilliose echoed.

"Midnight" Midnight replied in a gruff voice with a hint of fear.

Evilliose put his head high up.

"Are you to serve me, Midnight?" Evilliose asked.

Midnight shivered slightly; he was not like the other Shadow Dragons, but he too knows about Evilliose. Midnight was kind and loved nature, and that wasn't because he was a crossbreed, because it was him. He also started wondering about Shimer… His only friend.

* * *

Author's Note: Midnight and Shimer belong to _MidnighttheDragon_ and I won't add Sivu, sorry! Oh, and I hope you don't mind _Souls of Fury _that Zaros died, I had to! Please review!


	8. Chapter 7: War Part III

Chapter 7: War Part III

Author's Note: I accidentally mixed the genders of Midnight and Shimer from the previous chapter, so let's make this clear; Midnight is a guy and Shimer is a girl! I'll fix that chapter once I finish the story, ok?

* * *

Midnight could only stare at the huge dragon that was almost camouflaged into the darkness. Evilliose's stare could scare even the oldest of dragons of what Midnight knew.

Midnight sighed; he had no choice but to join him. Midnight was not like the other Shadow Dragons, and he only stumbled upon here for he wanted to find Shimer, his only friend.

Yes, she was a Light Dragon, and according to what the Rules of Shadow Dragons, they were only to be friends with their own kind. He looked up at Evilliose, whose eyes only shows impatience.

"Well?" He demanded.

Midnight nodded. "I am your tool Evilliose, I will serve you" Midnight lied.

Midnight wasn't going to serve the greatest evil in all of the Dragon Realms. No, he will be apart of Evilliose so that he could travel and find his friend. This was the only hope, and he feared that she may have been killed by the Basilisks.

"So," Necron began, breaking Midnight's trance. "Are we going to send him to fight in the war?" Necron asked as he turned to Evilliose.

Evilliose hummed in thought. After the long silence, with only the wind breezing, he shook his head slightly.

"Malefor, Soul and Zaros should easily kill those ones who stand up to me" Evilliose finished and smirked. "Along with my titan"

"Titan? What titan?" Necron asked.

Evilliose's smirk grew larger which frighten Midnight a little.

"Oh, you'll see" Evilliose laughed in triumphant.

"Mind if I go and join the war to defeat Aseeka?" Mirya asked rapturously.

Evilliose glared at her and grew confused. "Aseeka?" He repeated.

"She's from the future," Mirya began. "And she always tries to defeat Necron and his allies," Mirya paused. "And by the Ancestors she's strong"

Evilliose hummed in thought and nodded. "Very well then; you may go Mirya," he shot a glare. "And don't fail"

"No problem!" Mirya smirked and ran out the cave.

The death silence returned, and Evilliose looked out the view along with Necron, while Midnight stood still in his place; wondering how he will meet Shimer and not get killed by Evilliose.

"Crap…" Midnight muttered.

* * *

Nothing was going as planned. They were losing.

Cyrix couldn't hold the gate longer with his Physic Powers, nor could Amy, Blane and Aseeka defeat the Devil Dragons, who were advancing quickly over the walls like ants on their food.

Everyone was panting, and the moles did their best to help, but even they couldn't defeat the Devil Dragons. Amy backed away as she shot a fire ball at a Devil Dragon, and so did Blane who jabbed his horns into one of the Devil Dragons' torso. Both of them were panting.

"There's… Too many… of… them" Amy panted.

Blane joined her with the panting. "You… don't… say" He sassed.

* * *

From the top, Aseeka was using her powers on the Devil Dragons who were climbing up. She looked up; these Devil Dragons were bigger then she thought. About two meters.

She shot out some fire from her arms, and spin kicked on behind her of the walls. She panted, and had some breath trickling on her skin like a spider on the skin. Aseeka gasped and turned to see a Devil Dragon about to slash at her, but the Basilisk fell unconscious when Terrador shot his Earth Breath.

"Thanks!" Aseeka called as he flew into battle.

Aseeka then turned to some Devil Dragons who approached her and shot out some of their breaths which was mixed of red and black. The breath was called Chaos Breath. She back flipped and clapped her hands together. Soon, ice started corrupting the Devil Dragons feet, and advanced upper, until they were covered.

She then landed down on the wall, and shot out some shards of ice, that pierced the frozen Basilisks, and killed them. They screeched like scratching on a black board and collapsed down on the wall, some slipping back into the armies.

Aseeka panted, and then saw that she was surrounded by other Devil Dragons.

She cursed; realizing those others were distractions. When they all pounced on her like a cat, they were burnt by fires that scratched them. She looked up to see a huge adolescent dragoness flying by.

It was Fire. She turned her wings and shot huge fire balls that pushed the Devil Dragons off the edge. Fire flew down to the ground to meet eye contact with Aseeka. Aseeka opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Aseeka!" A female voice called.

Aseeka turned to see a bruised Cynder run to her. She stopped dead at Aseeka.

"Need a hand" She grinned.

"Heck ya!" Aseeka smiled.

"Aseeka, is that your name?" Fire asked.

Aseeka turned to Fire. "Yeah, and you are…?" Aseeka paused.

"I'm Fire" Fire greeted with a paw on her chest.

As Aseeka was about to say something, she saw some vines sneaking behind Fire and Cynder.

"You guys, jump!" Aseeka demanded.

But it was too late; Fire and Cynder were caught by the snake vines that lifted them in the air. Chuckling was heard from behind Aseeka, and she turned to see someone she admittedly cursed to see; Mirya. Mirya had her hands on her hips and smirked.

"Long time no see, Aseeka" She hissed happily.

"Mirya, so it would seem you traveled back in time too" Aseeka acidly replied.

"Yeah" Mirya smiled and grew serious. "So, you and me, have a little, 'play' fight" She sarcastically said.

"Very well then," Aseeka shot her hand backwards.

A sonic wave came at the vines behind her that caught Cynder and Fire. The wave broke the vines freeing Cynder and Fire.

"You two stop the Devil Dragons from getting on the other side, while I take care of her" Aseeka demanded.

Cynder and Fire nodded and flew in the battle; ready to go hunting. Aseeka brought her hands to her side, and so did Mirya who grinned.

"This will be fun" Mirya smiled.

Mirya went first and shot out some hot lava from her palms, but Aseeka reacted and shot some cool water. As the two elements collided, they turned to steam, and Aseeka went first, with her hands covered in hard earth.

Mirya shot some shock waves at her, but Aseeka just punched the shock waves and hit Mirya, who apparently back flip on time and landed on a tower.

Mirya then shot a huge lot of fire from her palms, but Aseeka punched them with her earth fists and then jumped at Mirya, who jumped with her two legs covered in poison. The two Dragonocs collided and pushed back with the strength of the powers. Mirya snap her fingers, and some fire balls appeared at around her.

She snapped her other fingers, and it shot the fire balls at Aseeka. Aseeka clapped her hands and lowered them to the ground. From her palms, appeared a huge ice berg that prevented the fire balls from hitting her.

Mirya growled in irritation, then mimic the clapping hands then put both hands forward, to shoot a huge lot of lightning sparks. Aseeka tapped one of her feet in the ground and then it shot some vines at Mirya.

The vines were cut by the electricity, but Aseeka dodged and shot out a shock wave, but Mirya did the same, and both shock waves collided. This was going to be a long battle.

* * *

Ash was pounded on the grey surface, as Soul lifted his head up along with his Dragon Soul. He smiled.

"I told you can't beat me, and yet you chose to kill your self!" Soul smirked.

Ash got up, but grinned and started laughing hard.

"What's so funny?" Soul demanded.

Ash tilted his head slightly. "Look at your Dragon Soul"

Soul's eyes widen and saw that his Dragon Soul was flickering, and then it disappeared. He gasped in shock and glared at Ash.

"You were dodging me so that you can waste my energy!" Soul pointed out.

Ash shrugged sarcastically. "Yeah, I did"

Ash then shot up and shot a huge fire ball at Soul, who widen his eyes, and screamed when he was shot off the wall. He screamed and hit the ground, but alive, but he swayed, and saw that he twisted his ankle. Ash peered from the edge and grinned, and Soul cursed and flew away.

Ash then heard some crashed, and saw Blane and Amy desperately fighting the Devil Dragons who snuck in. He lifted his body like an angle and flew to help the others.

* * *

Cynder and Fire had joined the fight, and thought against the Devil Dragons, who gained on the strongest one; which was Cynder.

Spyro and Light had flown in few seconds ago and saved Cyrix, Amy, Blane, Cynder and Fire from being surrounded by the Devil Dragons.

Spyro and Light were fighting on the wall against Devil Dragons that climbed on the way. The three Elders/Guardians were killing the Devil Dragons from above. Everyone was getting tired from fighting the Devil Dragons that had no end.

Spyro was back to back with Light.

"They are coming faster and not giving up, we can't fight them forever" Spyro said as he bucked a Devil Dragon off the wall.

Light shoved one Devil Dragon off the edge and turned to Spyro.

"I agree" Light nodded.

"Need a hand?" Someone called.

Light and Spyro looked up to see a fire dragon, and Light smiled for he knew who it was; Ash.

"That's Ash, a friend" Light whispered before Spyro could ask who the dragon was.

Ash flew in and shot his Fire Breath at some Devil Dragons behind them. He then landed between Light and Spyro.

"Sorry, but I was fighting this black sapphire blue dragon" Ash explained.

"Soul…" Spyro mumbled.

Light turned and froze some Devil Dragons with his Ice Breath and Spyro shot his Electric Breath at some Devil Dragons who were climbing up the wall, and got paralyzed and fell off the wall.

"We are getting tired, we won't be able to stop them forever" Spyro stated.

"I have to agree with Spyro" Light nodded.

"Spyro?" Ash turned to Spyro. "As in the one who saved the Dragon Realms a month ago?" Ash asked.

Sparx flew beside Spyro. "Yeah, he's the one"

* * *

Evilliose was smiling from the shadows, and tapped his finger on the ground.

"Time for the Titan" Evilliose echoed.

* * *

A huge warrior cry came, which made everyone pause and look around. Suddenly, the Devil Dragons retreated and walked away. Spyro, Cynder, Cyrix, Amy, Blane, Ash, Light and Fire came on the wall and watched from above as the Devil Dragons retreated.

"Why are they retreating? They were winning" Cynder stated as she looked around.

"I don't know" Spyro admitted.

Cyrix closed his eyes and then opened his eyes with fright.

"Something big is coming!" Cyrix said.

"Huh?" Everyone turned to Cyrix.

Before Cyrix could explain what he was talking about, the Earth shook and cracked the walls slightly like an egg cracking open. Amy looked at the side, and gave a gasp of fear, shock and fright.

"What is it Pinky?" Blane demanded.

Amy just trembled and pointed out. All dragons followed her finger to see a huge Titan come.

It had a Devil Dragon appearance but with seven horns going out, yellow pupil-less eyes, magma scales, four arms, two lard wings and was volcano tall. It lifted its head, and a beam of energy was covering its mouth.

"It's about to attack! Everyone, back away!" Spyro screamed, loud enough to warn the moles who ran back.

The huge Titan lowered its head, and shot a huge ball of energy that came, and hit the wall, and send shockwaves.

Luckily, Spyro and his allies flew in the air in time to dodge, and saw that there was a hole on the wall's surface. Huge feet from the Titan moved, shaking the ground and buildings, and approached the walls and shoved some towers, demolishing them.

"We got to stop the creature!" Spyro declared.

Everyone nodded and flew at the Titan.

* * *

Aseeka and Mirya were panting, for they had been fighting none stop, but stopped when the wall shook, and turned to see the Titan demolishing the buildings in his way and killing moles with its Chaos Breath that stalked the weak. Mirya turned back to Aseeka with a glare, and a smile.

"You and I will fight again Aseeka, I assure you, so don't get too cocky!" Mirya stated, and vanished.

Aseeka was about to jump at Mirya, but the Titan's hand broke the wall, which she backed off and lost her balance. She grunted as she hit the ground, twisting her ankle slightly.

The Titan didn't have interest at her, so it kept going. Aseeka heard wind being pierced like a rain of arrows, only to have some wind coming in her way. She turned her sky blue head to see Spyro and his friends flying after the Titan.

Cyrix flew on the right, and he turned his head to face Aseeka, while beating his wings.

"Aseeka, we got to kill this Titan!" Cyrix called seriously.

Aseeka nodded. "I'm on it!" She called and jumped at the buildings to catch up.

Spyro flew in front of the Titan, and shot out a Fire Ball, but the results were no damage. Purple eyes widen in shock, and then the Titan shoved him past, making him impact a wall.

Blane, Amy, Ash and Fire, all four fire dragons shot out their fire breath behind the Titan's back. All fire beams combined to hit the Titan, but it didn't take any damage what so ever. A tail lifted behind the dragons, and Light noticed.

"Behind you!" Light screamed.

All four fire dragons turned, and gasped, but the tail stopped, and it tried to move like a gear getting stuck. Light turned, to see Cyrix using his Physic powers on the Titan. He was grunting as he tried to hold. Teeth opened and growled at Cyrix, and then the Titan shot out a huge ball of Chaos at Cyrix.

"Oh no you don't!" Aseeka called as she jumped on the wall, and at the Titan.

She show her knuckle, and an Earth Barrier appeared over her hand, that blocked the huge beam.

"Thanks…. Aseeka…" Cyrix grunted.

"No problem" Aseeka smiled, and jumped onto the Titan's leg and then at a tower.

Cynder flew in and did a Scorpion Tail at the Titan's head, but it didn't hurt the Titan at all. Fire flew from and angle and shot her Fire Breath at the legs, but there was no damage.

Light gasped at how the Titan quickly grabbed onto Fire's leg and chucked her at a spire. Light grew angry and shot a beam of Light at the Titan's eyes. The Titan growled, but used his wings to block the rays.

"What..?" Light muttered with widen eyes.

The Titan grinned and then shot his wings sending shock waves, pushing everyone to a wall.

Everyone hit the wall and slide down like snail, and they were on top a building, where you met the Titan's torso.

"This Titan is quick," Spyro stated. "We can't fight it!"

"Yes we can!" Blane protested, and flew at the Titan.

The Titan simply got out its tail and swung it at Blane, which hit his chest like a baseball bat. Blane screamed as he hit a pillar near a building.

Aseeka shot out a vine, to grab onto Blane who nearly fell to the ground and brought him near their side. The Titan growled madly, and shot out a huge beam of Chaos at the group.

Aseeka pounded her fist in the ground, and it made an Earth Barrier Pillar that blocked the beam. Suddenly, the Titan got its fist and punched it at the Pillar, breaking it and punching Aseeka who pounded at a wall.

"Aseeka!" Cyrix called desperately but got his in the jaw by a fist.

Everyone attacked at one beside Cyrix and Aseeka, but the Titan shot out the Chaos Beam, making all Dragons collapse to the ground. Moans were echoed like the wind as they got up.

"We got to find its weakness!" Cynder stated.

"Oh, I didn't realize that" Blane sassed.

As the Titan got out his fist, a creature leaped at the Titan and bit its teeth at the neck. The Titan didn't respond to the bite, and just flick the creature at the wall. The creature skidded next to Amy, which made he gasped. It was Amber, normal form.

"Amber! Are you alright?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Amber nodded.

Amy nuzzled Amber's chest, which made Amber feel hot. If dragons could blush, he would. Secretly, Spyro, Cynder and Cyrix chuckled.

"So, how do we beat him, if we don't know its weakness?" Fire asked.

"I… won't… stand this!" Light called.

Everyone turned to Light, to see a blinding aura that no one could see, nor the Titan. Everyone covered their eyes. After four heart beats, the aura faded to revile Light, but a little different.

His eyes were not purple, but now emerald green, he had a sword on his back called Forever Caliber and his whole body was covered in gold armor. Eyes of the Titan widen in shock, while Light just smirked.

"In my Armor Form, you can call me Lightmare" Light grinned happily.

* * *

Midnight walked in circles, not only did Necron mistaken him as a girl, just because his name is Midnight, but now he works for the all feared, Evilliose! Midnight was greeted by Necron and Mirya, but he wasn't found of them, even if they were from the future.

Midnight had to think of a way to get past Evilliose with out him knowing. He knows that if he thought the great evil, he would just lose in few seconds.

'_All because of those weird Basilisk creatures, I got separated from my only friend, Shimer! I got to find her!_' Midnight thought. '_But with all this crap going on, it won't be easy_'

"Thinking are we, Midnight?" An echoing voice called, that only belonged to Evilliose.

Midnight turned to see Evilliose approach him, with his red eyes that could see fear in all. Midnight had no choice but to play along with him, so he straighten up like a gentle man.

"Yeah, just about this war with those Basilisks" Midnight lied.

"They're called Devil Dragons" Evilliose corrected.

"Oh, so that's their names, I knew that" Midnight mumbled.

Evilliose raised his scaly eye brows at the impatient Midnight and grew curious.

"Where are your parents Midnight?" Evilliose asked curiously.

"I don't know" Midnight said.

Evilliose hummed in disappointment. "Hm, how disappointing"

"So," Midnight began. "When will I go into the fight?"

"Time will tell," Evilliose stated. "And if you do, then don't kill Cynder"

"The one who worked for the Dark Master? Why?" Midnight asked.

"My daughter is a traitor to all Shadow Dragons" Evilliose spat.

"You have a daughter? Since when?" Midnight asked in astonishment.

"About 40 years ago" Evilliose stated.

"Long time, but I thought you died millennia-"

"That is what everyone thought" Evilliose grinned.

"Okay, sorry, I didn't mean to say anything rash" Midnight assured.

"You're young, so I understand" Evilliose snorted.

Midnight took that as an offense and growled under his teeth.

"Is Cynder the only true heir to you?" Midnight asked.

"That's enough question," Evilliose declared. "For now, we'll see who wins the first round"

Midnight didn't quiver at this, but sighed to himself; getting out of here alive was almost impossible.

* * *

Author's Note: Lol, since I mistaken Midnight as a girl, I decided the Necron made the mistake and called him a girl. XD! Anyway, let me go through you all. Light and Fire belong to **LighttheDragon19**, Ash belongs to **Mad Guns22**, Midnight and Shimer belong to **MidnighttheDragon**, Zaros belongs to **Souls of Fury** and the rest of the OC's belong to me!

Oh, possibly this year or next year I'll make my prequel story, 'The Legend of Malefor'. This story takes 40 years before 'The Legend of Spyro: A New Begging', telling the story of Malefor, and how he grew up.


	9. Chapter 8: Titan

Chapter 8: Titan

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for reviewing, especially MidnighttheDragon. Anyway, some other characters will be in, but for just a chapter or two.

* * *

Lightmare's armor reflected as the sun's rays greeted him like a majestic being, a divine one. Everyone stood in shock at the dragon, who just grinned.

"Allow me to handle this!" Lightmare called rapturously.

Spyro blinked at this, but smiled and nodded.

Lightmare nodded back in respect and charged at the Titan. Its claws slashed at him, but he dodged and jabbed his Forever Calibur into the Titan's head.

Screeching was heard like on a black board, as the Titan covered his head in pain. Lightmare smiled, as the Titan grew angry. After the jab, the Titan lifted up its head and shot out some balls of Chaos.

Lightmare lowered his head, and the Chaos balls deflected back at the Titan, which injured his eyes.

"Whoa…" Everyone said in amazement; even Blane.

"That's Light" Fire smiled.

Cynder turned to Fire in shock. "You knew about this?"

Fire nodded at Cynder's question and gave another sweet smile.

"Yes; he turned into a ball of light when he was seven"

"How is that possible?" Blane spat. "He's a dragon!"

"A cross-breed; possessing Fire, Ice, Electricity, Earth, Light, Reflect and Cancel"

Everyone gasped at this; for no one knew that a dragon like Light could posses those types of powers.

"Whoa, I never thought a dragon like that could posses so many powers" Amy stated still speechless.

"And be able to out match a purple dragon like Spyro" Sparx said as he flew beside Spyro.

Amy screeched in surprise as she saw Sparx, and the others raised eyebrows at this.

"Oh, I forgot," Spyro chuckled. "Everyone, this is Sparx"

"Yeah, nice to meet you guys, but should we be helping Light?" Sparx asked.

"For once I agree with the glowing stick" Cynder smirked.

Everyone chuckled then dodged as Lightmare fell on the ground, damaging his armor slightly. Lightmare grunted as he got up, and Spyro went beside him.

"Are you alright Lightmare?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah, but using this form makes me tired and lose power" Lightmare explained sadly.

"Then we're beside you" Cynder stated as she took a few steps and was beside Spyro.

Lightmare smiled and frown slightly; she was a Shadow Dragon. Lightmare was told about the Shadow Dragons, cruel, death-bringers, ignorant and evil.

But of what he saw Cynder up close, she seemed nice. Lightmare shrugged; right now he had to fight the Titan with Spyro and the others.

"Oh oh! Take cover!" Spyro shouted.

Spyro, Lightmare and Cynder dodged the Titan's hand and then Spyro flew in the air and shot like an Earth ball and damaged the Titan's head. It screeched, and trashed around and hit a wall, panting.

Cyrix noticed the damage on the head and turned to everyone.

"Guys listen to," Cyrix paused. "The forehead is the weakness, we must attack!" Cyrix declared.

Blane looked up to see Spyro, Lightmare and Cynder circling around the Titan and using all their breaths at it, and the Titan was swiping at them.

"Well then, we best to help them, or they'll get the beating" Blane stated.

"Then let's go!" Ash added.

All the dragons flew even Amber who only fights with his Akuma Form, and charged at the Titan along with Aseeka who ran in and jump.

Fire, Ash and Amy shot out their Fire Breaths at the Titan's head who blocked it with his arm, but Aseeka shot some vines at the hand, pulled it, so the Titan couldn't protect his head and the fire hit its forehead, making it scream is misery as it collapsed on a building but quickly got up.

Blane flew in and shot his Blue Fire Breath at the Titan's eyes, making it look away. Cyrix closed his eyes, and using his Physic powers moved the Titan's hands out, trying to give a clean shot for the rest.

Lightmare and Spyro looked at each other, smiled and nodded their heads and then Spyro shot his Fire Breath and Lightmare shot his Light Breath at the Titan's forehead.

It screamed as it damaged its head and collapsed to the ground, closing its eyes. Everyone regrouped after on a building looking at the Titan. Lightmare gasped, and his armor disappeared, turning Light back to normal self.

"Did we do it?" Amber asked curiously.

Suddenly the ground shook and the Titan got up, flew in the air and grinned down at everyone.

"I guess you spoke too soon" Blane stated.

After the Titan was in the air, it lowered its head then lifts it with its eye widening. Everyone gasped and collapsed on the floor, and growing weak.

"W-what's happening?" Ash demanded.

"It's draining… Our power!" Cyrix stammered.

When the Titan took everyone's power, it grew stronger and a red aura covered his whole body. He growled loud and looked down at the group.

"Oh, we're so screwed" Blane stated.

The Titan screamed and then lowered its body to swipe the weak group. But it never came. Only a cry came as the Titan was pushed by a Wind Breath that impacted the Titan at a wall. Everyone looked up to see an adult dragon flying by.

The dragon was white with a silver underbelly, silver point at the end of the tail, silver wing membrane, silver eyes, silver thrills that went down to his back and two silver horns that went straight then down.

The Titan growled and then shot up it wings, having Chaos Balls appear, and shot at the dragon, but the dragon used its wind breath to blow away the balls.

The Titan turned to Spyro and the others and shot its Chaos Beam, stronger than before. As Aseeka was about to make a wall of ice, a lot of huge vines shot in the air, blocking the beam.

After the beam was gone, a dragoness appeared in front of the group.

This dragoness had green scales, color of leafs, light green under belly, light green eyes, light green end tail that looked like a leaf, light green wing membrane, light green thrills that went from head to tail and two light green horns that were like an antelope.

She turned to them and smiled at the group. The dragon that blew the Titan back went beside the dragoness, who both nodded in reply and turned. They closed their eyes and were levitating in the air. Spyro gasped at this.

"Everyone, take cover! They're going to use Fury!" Spyro demanded.

Everyone gasped and took shelter behind a huge broken pillar and peered at the two dragons.

The white one was covered with winds rotating in a clockwise way like a tornado and the other had leafs lifted in the air.

Both them opened their eyes and pushed shooting a tornado and a leaf storm at the Titan.

The Titan screamed when the leafs sliced his forehead and the wind finished it off. The Titan fell to the ground and disappeared in a flash of red light. Spyro and his friends went out from cover and walked to the two dragons who turned to them

"Is everyone ok?" Someone called.

Everyone's heads turned to see a small dragoness come from the right with a worried look on her face.

She had the same leaf green scale like the other dragoness, but with a silver underbelly, silver eyes, but light green wing membrane and horns that were like the dragon.

"Yes, thanks to these two adult dragons" Spyro stated with a nod and turned to the adults.

A gust of wind pierced in the silence, as the three Guardians came down looking injured with scars and bruises. Terrador took few steps and looked down at Spyro.

"Ah Spyro, your courage will always be in history" Terrador smiled.

"Yes, along with the rest of you," Cyril paused. "Hmph, but we Ice Dragons are still the best" Cyril snorted.

"You should all be proud for being brave dragons on fighting such a powerful titan and an army of Basilisks that seemed to never end" Volteer added.

The white Dragon looked up with widen eyes in huge shock and he stepped forward slightly.

"Terrador, Cyril, Volteer?" He asked; with a younger voice then the Guardians. "Is that really you?" He asked.

Spyro, Cynder and Sparx turned to the Guardians who lift their eyes in shock too, along with the green adult dragoness.

"Helios, Medallion?" Terrador asked. "It's been 15 years since we last time saw you two"

"Yes and why haven't we seen you for those years?" Cyril demanded with a scold.

"I know you must be feeling surprise and sad, but the war was on, and we were taking care of our young" Medallion explained.

"Your young? So you two are finally mates, eh?" Volteer said with a smile.

Helios chuckled at this. "Well, as you know when we were young, we were in love" Helios stated with a grin.

"Terrador, who are these dragons? And how do you know them?" Spyro asked as he looked at Terrador.

Terrador turned to Spyro. "Spyro, this is Helios and Medallion. They were friends of ours that went to the same group like us to train as Guardians. But they never became Guardians" Terrador explained.

"Really!" Spyro and Cynder asked in shock.

"That's right," Helios nodded. "And you must be legendary purple dragon who saved the world. It's amazing that two young did such a feat" Helios stated.

"Yes," Medallion nodded and turned to Terrador. "Where's Ignitus?"

The Guardians looked down at the grown in sorrow and so did Spyro.

"He… Has moved on…" Terrador explained sadly.

"Oh, I see" Helios softly replied.

"So," Volteer began. "Who is the young of yours?" Volteer asked as he eyes the young dragoness.

"Oh, this is our daughter," Medallion gestured, making the young take a few steps beside her mother. "Her name is Flora"

"And a nice name that is for a dragon that looks like her mother" Terrador smiled.

"I indeed do" Flora beamed proudly.

"And are you a crossbreed or simple dragon?" Cyril asked curiously.

"I posses only Wind, so I'm simple" Flora smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what's really going on here? And what were up with those so called Devil Dragons?" Spyro butted in.

Terrador turned his head to Spyro and lowered his scaly eyebrows.

"Alright, we'll have a meeting about this, and soon we will know what to do against Evilliose and his armies" Terrador declared.

"But before we like to talk about this," Helios paused as he turn to Spyro and his friends. "I would like to be acquainted by these young" Helios said.

"Yes, for its not respectful not to know the names of such heroes" Medallion added.

"Well, I couldn't say it better myself" Blane replied cocky.

Everyone chuckled at this, but Amber just glared at Blane, who glared back at Amber with a snarl. Cyrix noticed and sighed, using his Physic powers to move them away.

"As you know I'm Spyro" Spyro greeted.

"Cynder, not-so proud daughter of Evilliose" Cynder admitted sadly, making Helios and Medallion gasp; except Flora, for she knew nothing.

"My names Amy, nice to meet you" Amy greeted with a smile and waved her paw; Flora waved back with a smile.

"I'm Blane, I'm the strongest" Blane said giving a white grin. Amber snorted at this.

"Amber, that's me" Amber shyly added and waved his paw slightly.

"Hello, I'm Fire, second oldest of the group" Fire greeted rapturously.

"Light, I'M the strongest and oldest of the group" Light stated and smiled at the mad Blane, who snorted and looked away.

"I'm Cyrix, one who works with the Chronicler, and honored to meet you" Cyrix bowed.

"I'm Ash, I'm always happy to meet friends" Ash ended with a smile.

Flora giggled and winked at Ash, who looked away. Flora then looked up at Aseeka in amazement.

"And who are you? Or what are you?" Flora asked.

"I'm Aseeka, I come from the future" Aseeka explained with a cocky grin.

"Awesome, nether thought someone can come from the future to the present!" Flora said happily.

"Apart from the excitement, let us have our meeting at the Dragon Temple" Terrador declared.

"Yes, for there are many things that been going on in the Dragon Realms" Helios replied and nodded.

Everyone went together and began walking out of the ruins to reach to the Dragon Temple, ready to have discussions.

* * *

Malefor, Soul and Mirya arrived at the mountain where Evilliose waited with an angry and frustrated look, while Midnight just stared, especially at Malefor.

Midnight has heard a lot of Malefor, that he was a purple dragon, with great strength, but was defeated by Spyro and Cynder. Spyro, maybe he could help Midnight find Shimer and stop Evilliose.

Evilliose's growl made Midnight flinch as he roared madly almost like a lion.

"You have all lost to simple dragons! How is that possible!" Evilliose demanded.

"They had knowledge on how to defeat us" Soul stated; trying to sound not frighten.

"And we underestimated them" Malefor added with his echoing voice.

"Hmph, I could have won, but I let that Titan do the dirty work" Mirya snorted.

"You lot are a huge disgrace to me! I would punish you if I wanted!" Evilliose madly said. "And where is Zaros!" He demanded; voice sounding like scratching metal.

"He got killed by the Akuma Dragon," Soul replied. "But we don't need crossbreeds to help us, right?" Soul asked.

Malefor ignored Evilliose's growling of anger and glared at Midnight who glared back, with no fear.

"Evilliose," Malefor muttered, still glaring at Midnight. "Who's this?" He asked.

"This is Midnight, a member of the army" Evilliose simply replied.

"That's right, so what's the plan on killing those dragons?" Midnight asked.

"Hmmm, I don't know to be honest" Evilliose admitted madly.

Everyone began thinking, until an idea hit Malefor like a lightning bolt.

"I have someone who can help us" Malefor stated.

"Who?" Evilliose demanded.

"She isn't a Shadow Dragon, but she is a Sorceress that been serving me for a long time" Malefor explained.

"Is she trust worthy?" Soul asked as he turned to Malefor.

"Yes," Malefor nodded. "Shall I bring her, father?" Malefor asked.

"Father…?" Midnight repeated in a mutter tone and in shock.

"Very well then" Evilliose said.

Malefor lifted his head up into the sky.

"Bianca! I summon you!" Malefor roared.

Suddenly in a puff of smoke, a yellow bunny that was cheetah tall, with sky blue eyes, a dark read cloak and with shoes and gauntlets appeared. Blue eyes looked around her surrounding until she saw Malefor, and bow to him.

"Lord Malefor, what is my duty?" She asked.

* * *

Author's Note: Bianca from the original Spyro series returns into my story! So, who is your favorite OC hero and villain? Please review!


	10. Chapter 9: Reunion

Chapter 9: Reunion

Author's Note: Thank you all for making me reach the 20 review mark! –Cookies- Also, there'll be a few more of my OC's in the story; I'll name the ones who'll have a big roll: Icis, Frostbite and Hana (Pronounced Hun-ah).

P.S: I'm making a Spyro school like story- Guardian School. If you want OC's in, just tell me on review or PM! I'll accept about 15-20 or more, depending on my mind. **_Onyxthedragon _**has gave two: Colbat and Jewel.

* * *

Shimmer was walking cautiously through the Waste Lands, where the screeching fire hissed madly at her.

Shimmer was a snow-white dragon, sky blue underbelly, wing membrane, sapphire eyes, and a floating halo at the tip of the tail.

She was looking for her friend, Midnight, who got separated from her when the Basilisks came in. Her eyes saw him come to this area, so she decided to come here to find him.

White scales trembled when the sparks of fire flared at her, signaling for her to go away. A sigh escaped her lips as she continued walking through the ashes to find the ray of hope.

* * *

Crimson eyes that show death, that could only belong to the great Evilliose glared down at Bianca, who looked up with slight worry and stress in her sky blue eyes that reflected on Evilliose's onyx pupils.

"A bunny?" Evilliose mocked.

Malefor shook his head slightly "Don't underestimate her; she's a powerful sorceress that's been serving me ever since" Malefor stated bluntly.

"Ever since you were young?" Soul cut in and raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

Malefor rolled his yellow eyes at Soul and snorted at him.

"No, since I became the Dark Master" Malefor stated.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Important" Soul shrugged sarcastically.

Malefor growled down at Soul who smirked mischievously at Malefor and made lip sinking movements like Malefor as he would speak. He growled more, but Evilliose glared at the two, who then looked away. Evilliose snorted and turned to Bianca.

"Are you willing to help me?"

"Yes sir" Bianca nodded.

Soul also stiffens and his head lit up in thought.

"There is also one more dragon that can help us" Soul paused.

Suddenly out of the shadows came a Shadow Dragon or a crossbreed as some may say.

She was black with a plum purple underbelly, eyes, wing membrane and two separate straight spikes, one on each side. She had distinctive plum purple symbols around her, and six horns, three on each side that were plum purple too.

Malefor snorted madly; for he never seems to trust crossbreeds, especially ones that were Shadow Dragons. Soul on the other hand smiled at the curious Evilliose. The female dragoness bow to Evilliose who grunted.

"Lord Evilliose, I am Zephra, and I'm here to serve you" Zephra bow.

"I see," Evilliose replied uncertainly. "But what crossbreed are you?"

"I'm half Shadow Dragon and half Devil Dragon" Zephra explained.

"That's something very weird for a crossbreed" Malefor stated.

Soul simply smirked. "You'd be surprise who her father was" He said.

"Who?" Evilliose demanded impatiently.

"The Death Dragon" Zephra murmured.

"Speak up!" Evilliose growled, hurting Midnight and Bianca's ears.

"The Death Dragon" Zephra said, with a hint of sassiness.

Evilliose, who was never easily flabbergasted was shocked and widen his eyes.

"The Death Dragon, as in Deathbringer?" Evilliose asked.

Zephra nodded and smiled in a humble and pride matter.

"Yes" She nodded.

"Deathbringer, the Death Dragon, one I haven't seen for a long time" Evilliose muttered.

"So, what are we going to do about Spyro and the others Lord Evilliose?" Necron asked as he turned to Evilliose.

Evilliose hummed, wondering what he should do.

"Maybe you may send me to Avalar and cause havoc with my magic" Bianca suggested.

Evilliose turned to her and grinned. "Yes, that would be just perfect!"

Midnight knew that this was his only chance of Evilliose's stronghold so he had an idea. But he would have to wait till Bianca was gone.

"Alright, Bianca, you shall go and DON'T fail" Evilliose finished.

Bianca bow and smirk. "Of course I won't" She said, and vanished.

Evilliose turned away and trotted outside to see the wonderful view and have a scene of serenity. Midnight smiled and went to Evilliose. Outside, the sky was red, with not much of a cloud in the sky, and only dark mountains.

"Hey, Evilliose-" Midnight began.

"You will call me Lord Evilliose" Evilliose demanded.

Midnight rolled his eyes. "Fine, Lord Evilliose, but can I go with Bianca?" Midnight asked happily, hoping he would accept the offer.

"Why?" Evilliose asked, not looking at Midnight.

"For, you never know if Bianca could fail, and sometime the unexpected, can become the expected" Midnight stated with a small sly smile.

"That could be true, but you should always be positive" Evilliose stated.

"But you know that you can't always win even if you are positive" Midnight added.

Evilliose thought for a minute and sighed and glared at Midnight who looked at him.

"Fine, you may help Bianca, but I won't accept failure, or I'll kill you"

Midnight shivered and thought how someone could be so cruel. All because of him, evil was formed and he killed so many. He shrugged then flew out of the area, with Evilliose in deep trance.

* * *

Shimmer was walking through the Waste Lands, and gave scandalized gasps when a fire flare shot at her. She wasn't going to give up; she was going to find her friend. Suddenly, she heard some rocks fall.

She turned, and saw nobody there.

She began moving and heard the rocks fall and turned again. Nobody there.

As Shimmer began moving a fire ball came at her. She dodged swiftly like a cat, and landed on her feet, and glared at the figure.

It was a tall serpent creature, but with magma scales, red burning eyes, and fire that flow from the head to the middle back.

The snake glared at her and shot lava from its fangs. Shimmer dodged gracefully, and then she narrowed her eyes. An orb of light was forming, and then an arrow shot from it and pierced through the air.

Apparently, the snake slid past, but it broke through its head. The snake hissed in annoyance, and Shimmer gave a small grin.

The snake lifted its head, and than a ring of fire circle around them. Taken by surprise and not focusing, Shimmer got tackled by the snake, that nearly made her hit the ring of fire. The wings hit the fire, and she bit her mouth in pain. The snake then shot a fire ball but Shimmer dodged, barely, because her wings were sore.

Shimmer was trying to turn into Light Shimmer, but the snake always slid behind her and was too fast for her to use it. Shimmer kept dodging, trying to slash at the snake, but it sway past her, and mostly went behind her, biting her with its ash color fangs. Shimmer panted from dodging a lot, while the snake stayed normal.

The snake then got an orb of fire dancing around, and lifted its head, making it grow bigger and bigger. Shimmer couldn't dodge this move, so she backed down, for she never liked killing in the first place. As the snake lowered its head to attack, someone called out.

"Surprise!" A male voice called.

A black dragon cut through the fire and shot out a beam of Shadows that broke the cheek of the snake. It hissed in pain, and the black dragon glided down beside Shimmer. Shimmer gave a scandalized gasp; it was Midnight!

Midnight turned to her and gave a grin.

"Long time no see Shimmer"

"Midnight! I have been looking all over for you!" Shimmer replied rapturously.

Midnight smiled then turned to the snake that he knew was called Magnake, and gave a small frown.

"Let's cut the crap and fight this Magnake" Midnight declared.

"Ok, and language" Shimmer stated with a small glare.

Midnight and Shimmer circled the Magnake that eyed both the dragons; wondering which one to attack first. Midnight winked at Shimmer, who winked back. Suddenly, Midnight jumped at the Magnake like a cat and bit the neck, hard. The Magnake's eyes widen and screeched in pain.

"Now Shimmer!" Midnight growled as he held onto the snake.

Shimmer nodded, and then an orb of light surrounded her mouth. Suddenly she shot an arrow that pierced through the Magnake's chest. Everything was like in slow motion, as the Magnake coughed out blood and collapsed on its side, its magma scales turning into ash.

Midnight and Shimmer then regrouped and Shimmer nuzzled his chest.

"You wouldn't believe how much I missed you" Shimmer stated.

"Yeah, I been through hell, trying to look for you" Midnight humbly replied.

Shimmer stopped nuzzling and raised a scaly eyebrow at what he meant. Midnight noticed and chuckled.

"I been forced to work with Evilliose" Midnight stated.

"The Great Evil himself? Impossible!" Shimmer said.

"Yeah, and he got other allies; and I know what he's up to" Midnight added.

"Then what do we do?" Shimmer asked.

Midnight gave a small sigh and then turned to a direction where a light shown.

"We need to make alliance with Spyro, and fight Evilliose" Midnight declared.

Shimmer nodded at the idea. "An a good idea indeed"

After that talk, Shimmer and Midnight flapped their wings and flew into the direction. Little did they know that Soul was watching all along, and snorted in disbelief.

'_A Shadow Dragon and a Light Dragon? They are the opposites! I must report this to Lord Evilliose!_' Soul thought, and walked away into the shadows.

* * *

Author's Note: I know it was a short chapter, but I hoped you all enjoyed it! Especially _Midnightthedragon _who been waiting for Shimmer! That chapter was dedicated to you! Remember to PM or review for your OC(s) to be in my Spyro School like story.

P.S: This story is based on a trilogy. The last book will feature the children of certain characters. For _Midnightthedragon's _couple: Midnight and Shimmer, I'll call the daughter, Glimmer. For other parings, I won't revile until I finish this story. XD!


End file.
